Iron Captive
by Eubambami
Summary: Two Kingdoms must unite against a common threat, what happens when Gajeel and Levy are thrust together to protect their Kingdom,will they remain duty bound or become something more.
1. Chapter 1 The Two Cities

OK guys, first of all this is a revision,and it really is a summary of the story's background so please be patient, you would get your Gajevy love, I promise. :) please review. I love feedbacks

 _'The history of the Two_ _Cities'_ I drew in a deep breath and blew away the dust gathered on the large tome. The dust filled the small room and I smiled as I traced the delicate pattern of the cover much like the intricate designs all over the palace. This book was one of my favourites as it recorded the tempestuous history of my ancestors. I flipped open the old cover and read the first few lines

 _'In the land of Fiore where magical creatures stretching as far as the eyes could see lived in harmony, there were two great cities. The one to the west was a city covered in light— a glow that could be seen from miles away emanating from the thousands of stars that filled it's night skies. It was named after it's unique quality—Asteria meaning enveloped in starlight_. _The city to the east was just as ancient and strong, it's rocky terrain and strong walls had withstood a thousand years and were a testament to the resilient nature of it's people. It was called Erebus—."_

"Levy!"

I quickly closed the book and docked under the table as I heard my older sister Lucy call for me, I wasn't ready to stop reading. I waited till it was safe and flipped through the pages.

 _'The city of Erebus was ruled by powerful_ _creatures known as Gorgons with a magical affinity for earth and fire. They were the fastest creatures alive and were known to be powerful warriors but they were full of greed and desired to control all of Fiore especially Asteria which was governed by the Gorgon's most hated enemy—the Tennin._

 _The Tennin were delicate creatures said to have been blessed by the stars that surrounded their city as their skin glowed in the dark. They had_  
 _long flowing hair and valued knowledge above all else. They ruled the city of Asteria and established it as a place of culture and learning. However, they despised the Gorgons for their greed and ignorance._

 _The_ _hatred between these two powerful species would result_ _in many wars that devastated the land of Fiore. But things_ _changed_ _forever when a Gorgon fell in love with a Tennin—The result from this forbidden union was the birth of twins, a brother and sister that were haunted by both creatures for_ _fear the abomination would threaten their respective_ _species—"_

"History of the Two Cities again Lev?"

My head whipped up to gaze into the brown hues of my older sister. She gave me a knowing smile, one hand cocked at her hip, her head slanted to the side as her chestnut brown hair swayed about her sides. I nodded sheepishly and she shook her head, sweeping into the room to sit next to me. Then she glanced at the page and shot me a pointed look

"Ah the part about the great love...honestly I would think you would be tired of reading our history from old dusty books by now" she said gesturing about the small room stacked with shelves full with some of the oldest books in Asteria.

"Instead of reading about lives already lived, you should be out living yours." She chided playfully.

"But Cana" I whined giving her one of my best doe-eyed looks. As the youngest of four siblings, I could always get my way with my second older sister by acting like the child she insisted on seeing me as. She smiled

"Why is this book so interesting to you anyways. Yes, there is that forbidden romance but what comes after is just depressing" she said

"But the tragic events resulted in the birth of our kingdoms" I reminded her and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, continue but I reserve the right to stop you when it gets boring." She said. I beamed and turned the next page

 _"The parents of the hybrids fought for as long as they could to protect_ _their children eventually sacrificing their lives to save them. However, it was soon discovered that the children had inherited the innate abilities of both parents and surpassed them. Both children blessed with greater magical power and physical strength than prior species._

 _The hybrids were called Nephim and they_ _created the new world. They ended the war, killing the Gorgon king and overthrowing the 'divinities'—a ruling council formed by the Tennin to govern Asteria. They became the first of many more Nephim born through the generations, though no power as great as the 'Firsts' has ever been witnessed again—"_

Cana scoffed interrupting my reading as she said

"I am sure I have just as much power as the Firsts."

I cocked an eyebrow and shot her a look

"Well maybe not, but certainly Mother and probably Erza." She mumbled the last part and looked away as I giggled at her reaction. Erza was my eldest sister and as first princess of Asteria would become Queen someday after my mother. She was also leader of the Asterian army and was valiant and disciplined—everything Cana wasn't so they were constantly at odds with each other. It was indeed rare to hear Cana acknowledge Erza's talents.

"Mother topple a whole government alone?"

"Well the Firsts had each other anyways" Cana countered.

"True, still against the Gorgons and the Tennin...maybe with Erza..." I trailed, my lips curving in glee as I tried to bait her into complimenting Erza again. Her eyes narrowed as she sensed my intention and frowned, her cheeks tinting red as she glared at me

"Never tell anyone." She said punctuating each word for emphasis and I laughed, raising my hand and nodding. Then she let out an exasperated sigh as she signalled I continue reading. I knew she just wanted to change the subject but I obliged anyways

 _"They re-established the Two_ _Cities as part of a whole—The sister, Mara becoming the first queen of Asteria and her brother Idis, king in Erebus. They passed down the tradition of marrying members of the_ _ruling families to ensure that_ _peace_ _remained. However as the generations passed, the 'Firsts' faded into history becoming no more than deities worshipped all over Fiore. And though their decendants rule the cities of Asteria and Erebus, the tale of the 'Firsts' is believed to be only a myth by many—"_

"That won't be surprising." Cana interjected and I threw her a surprised look.

"Ofcourse, Mara existed, we are living proof of that." She said when she saw my expression

"But the whole two people toppling the government of the greatest kingdoms in Fiore sounds a little far-fetched don't you think?" She said and I shrugged

"They were pretty powerful."

She snorted

"Could you imagine Mother against the King of Erebus?" She said and I frowned as I nodded. The king of Erebus was known to be shrewd and cruel and hated my mother. It was scary to imagine that Cana's scenario could be a reality in the near future.

"Then imagine someone against the both of them. It would be virtually impossible—"

"I don't think so."

We both turned to see Erza, her red hair pulled back in a braid, the intricate pattern of the circlet on her head reflecting in the light as she crossed her hands over her chest armor. Cana groaned

"Levy, Lucy has been looking all over for you." She said looking from me to Cana

"Mother has received some disturbing news from the north and would be summoning us soon."

"Then it is true, the rebellion..." Cana said her eyes growing wide

"Yes" Erza replied grimly.

"So we need to prepare for the worst" Erza said gesturing to Cana to join her as they both exited the room.

I sat quietly for a few minutes as the news slowly sank in. Rumours of a rebellion brewing against Asteria had been circulating throughout the castle for months and now it seemed they were true. I let out a deep sigh as I stood up and made my way down the castle halls. I stopped, glancing at the ancient statue of Queen Mara that stood in the middle of the great hall as well as the intricate drawings of her life carved into the walls. The delicate walls of the castle was like a living tapestry displaying the remarkable events in the lives of our ancestors that walked these halls before us. As I felt the carvings beneath my palm, I looked through the window gazing out to the horizon—a sinking feeling settling in my gut as I wondered what stories these walls would tell of us.


	2. Chapter 2 The Uprising

_In a far away land. Deep in the forests. There is said to be a stone like no other, like fire and ice in a loving embrace. This stone is known to give its bearer a glimpse into his future. A glimpse into his life or death. His path laden with terror or glory. To-_

"Levy! Mother has summoned us! You must get ready this instant!"

I looked up to see Lucy staring at me. Her bright blue eyes widened with shock that I hadn't moved since she last called for me to get ready. Her normally well kept bright golden hair, a mess falling past her waist. She wore a long flowing pale blue dress made of silk and lace that covered most of her feet, with gold trimming at the waist forming a design up to her bust. Her pale hands on her waist, the long sleeves of her dress forming frills at her elbows.

"Can't I just finish this part first? It is describing the jewel master Grandine was telling me about. A jewel that tells you your decisive futu-"

"yes yes...Lev that sounds interesting but we cannot be late. I cannot get another tongue lashing from mother or suffer any more of her punishments" Lucy whined.

Reminding me of the last time we had disobeyed mother and gone with Cana to a dance outside of Asteria. She had made us each do something we hated. Fashioning the punishment to the culprit. To Lucy she had forced on a scouting trip with Erza, knowing how much Lucy loved her comfort. 7 days sleeping on dirt in horrid humid conditions and traumatized by terrifying animals and Lucy swore never to defy mother again. She sent Cana to the masters at the Fae monastry for a 3 week teaching on obedience and complacency. And me she sent deep into the forests to the training grounds of the Asterian Army to represent her as judge in execution trials. I shuddered remembering the punishment. I had thought her cruel to make us endure that but it made me understand her role as Queen a little better. How she had to be everything her people needed because it was her duty irrespective of how she felt. To teach us our place as princesses. And teach us our duty to our people. I smiled thinking about that.

"Wipe that smile of your face Levy and better be ready when I come back!" Lucy called as she left.

"Oh-okay" I quickly ran to my room to get ready.

Minutes later and we stood in the great hall in the throne room. Waiting for her arrival. Soon the trumpets sounded and the announcement made. All the members of the court bowing down. While I and my sisters curtsied as the Queen and her consort arrived. It amazes me how intrigued I am everytime I see mother. I used to think she was a god that came down from the heavens to instruct and direct us and would eventually go back to her place in the sky. She had golden long hair that was braided down to her back. Beautiful violet eyes that held such wisdom. Pale skin that seemed to shine in the day and twinkle at night. Her face was so bright and it seemed to get brighter those rare times she laughed with little lines at the edges of her looked nothing like her 158 years of age. She always wore her crown. A crude and imposing thing with rubies and sapphires and a large diamond in the middle. Looking almost ridiculous in contrast to her elegance. She moved with grace,Today wearing a long flowing gown with many layers. Bright gold and white. She turned to us and smiled slightly almost sadly like she was trying to capture the moment before it was gone. Then she walked to her throne and sat down. She gestured with a flick of her wrist and her consort and members of the court began to leave. Leaving my sisters and I and her chief advicers and the lord chancellor.

The lord chancellor second in power only to my mother and her daughters was a tall dark humanoid. He was a huge panther with a white beard and piercing red eyes. He was very imposing and many were terrified of him. But we have been friends since I was little and I loved him dearly. He gave me a quick smile before addressing my mother.

"Your grace, we have heard disturbing news from the cities in the north about a small group of gorgons joining forces with other supernaturals in the city of Magnolia to form an army and start a war. They have their eye on the throne and I fear they would try to convince Balon to join them."

My mother frowned at the mention of the king of Erebus's name. He had grown quite discontent with my mother's rule and has antagonized her at every opportunity.

"We cannot let it come to that Lily, Balon cannot be given any opportunity to cause war between the two cities, what do you suggest we do?"

"I think my Queen, we need to cut down Balon's insolence and remind him of our strength and the consequence of defiance." Lily said barely masking the anger in his voice. It was a known fact that Lily detested Balon, hating his deceit and shrewdness.

"No Lily. We cannot allow conflict between Erebus and Asteria. Any form of division seen between us will give neighboring countries and our enemies a reason to attack us. We must not forget that though Balon may be a problem, the people of Erebus are not and we cannot afford to put them at risk."

"But your grace... Balon knows this. He knows we desire peace with Erebus and he will use it to manipulate us and trap us with his plans. We cannot allow him to-"

"Enough Lily. There is no need to be desperate and let hatred and fear lead us into wrong decisions. I am queen not just of Asteria but of Erebus too and Balon is king of Asteria as well. He may despise me but these are his people too. I refuse to let us fall into war again and tear our cities apart." my mother was calm but stern and I could feel the hairs on my back stand at the sound of her voice, even Lily knew better than to contradict her. He bowed deeply but even from the distance I could see his fists clenched. The knuckles pale with rage.

"If I may your majesty" Malphas one of the chief advicers spoke.

"What is it Malphas? " my mother said irritated. He was her least favourite advicer. Mother always said there was a sinister energy from him she couldn't place. But he was ancient nephilim. Direct descendent of the divinities that once chose the leaders of Asteria and had helped greatly to keep the peace between Erebus and Asteria. So she had to stomach his presence but she would trust a colander to carry water before trusting him.

"your highness we should have a meeting with Balon. Make peace with him before this uprising gets to him. Make him see why it is better for us all to side together. We may give him what he wishes to ensure he remains loyal to Asteria, after all we are all related. One blood from the great love and the firsts"

"That is exactly what he wants. For us to meet him at the place of weakness instead of strength!"Lily said obviously annoyed with Malphas' suggestion.

"Lily! Control yourself. I understand your agitation and yes you are right, going to Balon would give him the leverage he has always wanted. This is what would happen. Malphas, you and Lily would go to Balon and surmon him to a war council meeting, as I know Erebus's northern gate is very close to the city of Magnolia and the safety of Erebus is the safety of all of us. He must understand that we have to work together to save Erebus and in extension Asteria as well. "

"But your grace,what if he refuses, Balon is a very stubborn man, maybe if one of the princesses were to accompany us-" interjected Malphas obviously upset his advice wasn't heeded.

"Then you make sure he does. Balon knows that the princesses represent me and I will not place myself in a position of weakness" she turned to a smiling Lily as she said this.

"As you wish your highness."

The advicers and Lily bowed and left. As we all proceeded to leave Mother gestured for me to come to her.

"Levy I received a gift from the queen mother of the sea nymphs of Emera today. It is an ancient book on water spells with script magic like the first Maya used to use. I thought you would Like to have it"

I squealed excitedly almost hugging her but quickly remembered etiquette in the throne room and bowed with a huge smile on my face matching my mother's as she smiled back and handed me the book.

"Show me the spells you learn when you are done" she said with a wink. I quickly nodded and joined my sisters. Smiling to myself how wonderful this week would be.


	3. Chapter 3 The War Council Meeting

**Gajeel's pov**  
It was too early in the morning to be summoned by father, I pondered what it could be about and why me? I had two older siblings and wondered where they could be.

"Ouch!" I yelped as pain coursed through my side, I clutched my side and turned to my laughing sister in fury.

"what was that for!" I yelled at her.

"Well that's what you get for being absent-minded, seriously! You almost walked into the pole!" Minerva said laughing.

I growled at her "I have been summoned by father and I can't imagine why. You are his favourite, what do you know? "

"Alot Ofcourse, father called Jellal and i an hour ago, I think you will be pleasantly surprised" She said mischievously.

I looked at her in anger but said nothing and continued walking, I could hear her snickering behind me, but I knew from experience I would never get anything valuable from her. Minerva was my father's eldest child, and as first and only princess of Erebus she was dearest to my father and ridiculously spoiled. She was also too much like him, sneaky and always with something up her sleeve. she loved to torment people for her enjoyment and I was her favorite victim. We would constantly play pranks at each other but hers were always so mean. She enjoyed people's pain but sometimes I felt it was to hide her own... "that is ridiculous, she always got everything she wanted, what could possibly make her miserable?" I muttered.

"From that scowl I take it you ran into Minerva."Jellal said, arms crossed, leaning on the wall.

I scowled again and he chuckled, walking along side me

"I will never understand why you two keep playing pranks, we are no longer children, it is important to act more sensibly now"

"Well you should be telling that to her"

"Oh no, she will never listen to me, maybe if you ignore her she would lose interest and stop tormenting you."

I scoffed at that, of all my siblings Jellal always surprised me with his kind heart and concern, he was just two years older than me but he was so wise and mature it seemed he was much older. I used to tease him that it would have been so much better for us if he hadn't allowed Minerva to be first and ruin all our lives. He was also my father's least favorite. He called Jellal a Maran sympathizer and never allowed him to study ancient art at the Asterian monastry. Jellal didn't mind much, he almost never got angry and would secretly get the servants to smuggle books from Asteria for him.

"Why did father summon you?" I asked.

"He didn't, he sent a servant to call you to the council meeting, Minerva and I overheard, and she got jealous and decided to tease you with it."

I rolled my eyes, I was glad I didn't oblige her.

"She was trying to slow you down, so you get into trouble" Jellal said shaking his head

I scowled and continued, more confused why I was the only one summoned.

In the red room, my father Balon, king of the two cities sat, his face etched in a permanent scowl, his long greying hair packed in low ponytail, his beard neatly groomed, covered most of his face, he had piercing crimson eyes much like mine, only colder and angry. He had his staff with him, which had a large amber orb at the end of it, he would fire balls of fire at anyone that angered him, he claimed it had much use and was passed from the Gorgons that once ruled Erebus but I had only seen him use it to terrorize anyone stupid enough to anger him. He was tall, well built and in great shape for a man almost two hundred years old. He looked at me as usual, angry, impatient, never pleased and waited till I sat before he spoke.

"Gajeel, I have a very important mission I want only you to do, I cannot expect your useless brother to be able to do it"

I scowled at the mention of Jellal hating how he treated his eldest son.

"I am to receive a convoy from Sheeren in Asteria and I need you to accompany them, whatever is proposed you are to go on my behalf and accept."

My eyes widened, he had never sent anybody to represent him before and to accept whatever is proposed by Sheeren was unfathomable, father made it his life's work to oppose everything Sheeren did. He hated her.

"Am I, my lord to use my judgement in giving Asteria an answer?" unsure what he really wanted me to do.

"No my son,accept any judgement, do not worry about it pleasing me. "

I was shocked, first for being referred to as his son. He preferred disregarding his children except Minerva and his compliance to Queen Sheeren was disturbing but knowing better than to argue I simply bowed and left.

Two days later, the convoy from Asteria arrived, I was practicing with my younger brother Rogue when I was summoned.  
As I walked into the council meeting I was greeted by a tall humanoid that looked like a panther, he was scowling and looked very uncomfortable,like he wanted to leave as soon as possible. Next to him was a man very shriveled , with dark eyes, and very thin, his skin looking like it would fall of his bones,he carried a staff with him, he looked so ominous and I could sense a dark energy from him, he looked at me and gave me a crooked smile, something about him seemed familiar but unsure I turned away and sat next to my father.

"PantherLily, let me introduce my son, 2nd prince of Erebus, Gajeel, he would sit in all our war council meetings" father said turning to the humanoid.

"I am the lord chancellor of Asteria and it is an honor to meet you your highness" said PantherLily.

I gave a small nod

"And if I may introduce myself to my young lord, I am Malphas,one of Asteria's chief advicers" said the shriveled old man with a crooked smile and a bow

"As you know your grace, there has been an upheaval in magnolia and this city being so close to Erebus's northern gate has worried Her Majesty, she has summoned you to a war council meeting to discuss a strategy to end this rebellion before it starts." PantherLily said.

Though those were his words I knew as well as my father that Sheeren didn't care about Erebus, she had always worried that Erebus would try to overthrow her and take Asteria and she would do anything to avoid it. "how stupid did she think we were, trying to fool us into an alliance, only to try to take Erebus from us the second we trusted her" I thought angrily.

"and if the Queen is so worried why has she not come herself? If MY northern gate is a concern to her she should have come to see it being properly guarded" Father said with surprising calm

"Oh your grace, Her Majesty would have been here if it were in her power but she has been called to urgent business and could not make it" Malphas said with a bow

It was a flimsy excuse and father knew it but he said

"Very well, Gajeel will be representing me as I have to ensure the reinforcing of our gates. I am sure the Queen would find him capable of bestowing my wishes." then he stood up and left without another word. It was the shortest meeting with Asteria I had ever seen and it only left me more confused than ever.

As I walked along the garden, holding the note from PantherLily saying they would be leaving the next morning, I bumped into someone, I looked up and saw my closest friend.

"Juvia, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to Emera today?"

Juvia was a sea nymph and she was supposed to be introducing her boyfriend who wasn't a sea nymph for the first time to her family. Some winter sorcerer up north. I could never remember his name, he complained of Erebus' weather constantly and was always under dressed, so I called him the stripper.  
She looked at me sheepishly with a little pink tint on her nose

"Juvia wanted to wish Gajeel good luck in the big mission juvia heard he got and hope he finds love like Juvia has"

"Hey! Who says I am looking for love? But thanks J" I said with a shy smile

"you have to be going though if you want to get to Emera today and tell that stripper if he so much as embarrasses you, he will have me to deal with me"

"Hey, please do not call dearest Gray that" she said trying to cover my mouth with her hands and looking around.  
I laughed avoiding her hands, pushing her towards the gate. As we got to the gate I look up, and even from the distance I can see the glow from Asteria and I feel an uncomfortable lump in my throat, thinking of the paper burning a hole in my pocket and the business my father entrusted to me alone.


	4. Chapter 4 The Decision

The journey to Asteria woulld have been less tasking without all the incessant questioning from Malphas, he wanted to know everything about me and Erebus.  
PantherLily on the other hand said nothing. I was curious about Asteria as I have never been there and only heard tales about it but I didn't ask any questions. I just wanted to get this business over with and go back home.  
I chuckled to myself when I remembered my conversation with my siblings, Jellal practically ran to my room, his dark eyes widened in surprise and excitement. He practically screamed the second he saw me

 _"Oh Idis! You are going to Asteria I can't believe father is sending you! He always said that place was evil and he was protecting us from its corruption."_

 _"Hey! It's not like it's a vacation he gave me a mission there, a weird one actually"_

 _"really? What? "_

 _I paused, I knew I could trust Jellal but I didn't want to worry him, he hated fathers shrewdness most of all and could challenge him to get infomation and I couldn't let that happen._

 _"He wants me to represent him in the war council"_

 _"That is odd, he likes to challenge the Queen himself"_

 _"yeah I know" I decided to leave out the whole accepting whatever decision she gave._

 _"I can't believe YOU are going to Asteria" Minerva hissed bitterly._

 _"Don't worry I won't take your place as favourite...yet" I smirked_

 _"Minny come now" Jellal said holding her back as she lunged at me. I laughed and then started choking. I frowned, she must really be pissed, Minerva could control airspace and she had locked me in a space and taken out the air._

 _"Minerva! Stop that!" Jellal said threateningly. even Minerva listened when Jellal had that tone._

 _I was released,and as I coughed she gave me a glare, her dark eyes cold and angry as she turned on her heel ,her dark long hair swaying around her and left._

 _"Hey! What was that for!" Rogue exclaimed as he ran into Minerva and was violently pushed aside. She huffed and continued walking._

 _"She is just jealous I became father's favourite" I said laughing, loud enough for her to hear._

 _"I heard you are leaving for Asteria, try to be careful father always said the place easily attracts, only to lure you in"_

 _"I know, it is a short meeting and I would be back soon, we can practice your lava control after"_

 _"Gajeel, could you get me a book on Shadow magic from the fae monastry while you are there?" rogue asked, crimson eyes pleading._

 _"Ofcourse" I smiled ruffling his dark hair._

 _"Get some paintings of Asteria for me, I hear it is a magical city at night, just beautiful" Jellal said awestruck._

 _"OK, but I think you are forgetting its not a tourist trip"_

 _"oh before I forget, Juvia gave me this Coral shell to give you, she said you could call her through it." rogue said handing me the shell_  
 _I nodded, looked back at my brothers and left._

"Your highness " PantherLily said snapping me back to reality.

"We have arrived, we will go straight to the palace and i will show you your room. You will be summoned by Her Majesty tomorrow. " I nodded, exiting the carriage. I was stunned by the beauty of the palace, and how happy the people were. Even the servants seemed content, we passed through a large golden gate and into a beautiful hall with twin golden staircases on each side. The walls had intricate designs of the tennin that once lived here and ancient writing, I looked around at how delicate and colorful the palace was, so different from the dark, grand halls of Erebus, it seemed everything here flowed with life, gold and white drapes hung from the large windows, as the sun shone through them and then I saw her...

She was a small thing, delicate pale feet in sandals pitter-pattered down the stairs. She wore a long flowing gown, purple and gold, covering most of her small form, except her dainty arms and pale neck that seemed to glow as the sun gleamed on it. She had long flowing hair, braided down her back, the color of the sea at dawn, that rich cerulean as the sun shone on its clear waters. She turned as she came down the stairs and I stopped, staring into the brightest eyes I had ever seen, big, full of excitement and happiness, she was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen, her hazel eyes widened with surprise and a bit of confusion before she looked at my side recognizing PantherLily. I exhaled never realizing I had been holding my breath. I watched her as she talked to PantherLily, his countenance changed when he saw her and they chatted happily. I was suddenly under her gaze again as PantherLily turned to me.

"Your highness, may I introduce the 4th princess of Asteria, Princess Levy"

Levy, a beautiful name I thought, I bowed awkwardly realizing I had been staring, a slight blush on my cheeks

"It is an honor, your highness, I am prince Gajeel, 2nd prince of Erebus. She curtsied and smiled, I felt heat creep to my face and I couldn't fathom why, never in my life had I blushed as many times as I had today.

"It is a pleasure to receive you at Asteria, I hope you see the city before you leave, if you would excuse me I must join my sisters" she curtsied again and then she was gone.

I stood for a moment, still basking in her scent, the flowery smell of spring and ink filling the air. It took a moment to see how far behind I was, as PantherLily had continued up the stairs and I quickly walked to join him, the 4th princess of Asteria still on my mind.

 **Levy's pov**

I came down the stairs excited about the new books Lucy was taking me out to buy, I was also going to show Erza the water and script spells I had learned. As I turned I was surprised to suddenly see someone I couldn't recognize. He was very tall, I would probably reach his chest, he had very dark black hair falling down his back tied with a band, smooth bronze skin and very muscular. His well toned muscles underneath his very elegant coat seemed to tense as I looked up at beautiful piercing crimson eyes. I stared at him for a moment till I felt his gaze making my skin tingle and looked away, a slight blush tinting my face. I noticed Lily next to him. I was glad to see he had returned and realized this man must be from Erebus. Though I was confused as I expected King Balon to be here instead. I walked to Lily who asked about mother and explained this man was the king's son. I peeked again at the man's handsome face, first at his sculptured jaw and beautifully shaped lips, avoiding his eyes. I could barely hear Lily introduce me as I once again stared into his eyes. He bowed and his rich smell of iron and the forest made my stomach flutter.I replied and couldn't remain under his gaze. I felt naked, like he could read my thoughts, I quickly excused myself and practically ran for the door, amazed at my reaction to this stranger from Erebus.

 **Gajeel's pov**

I was summoned the next day by the Queen and met PantherLily at the stairs and went with him to the meeting. The advicers were already seated and Malphas was already there. I sat quickly as the announcement was made and large doors opened and the Queen stepped in. She was beautiful and graceful, with Violet eyes brimming with wisdom and long golden hair. She was dressed in pure white and wore a large feathery wrap on her shoulders that almost looked like wings. She walked to her chair, her bulky crown much like my father's glittering in the light. She sat and turned to me  
As I stood to introduce myself, I was interrupted by PantherLily

"your majesty, King Balon sends his apologies as he is indisposed to make the journey at the moment due to the recent crisis, he sends his son 2nd prince of Erebus, Gajeel in his stead"

"it is a great honor to be at your presence, your grace" I said as I bowed

"did you not travel with aides? " She asked

"no your grace I did not. I am more at ease with fewer people at my disposal. I have only my personal chef and Butler"

"do you not find the food satisfactory here? "

"I do. Your grace, but I am afraid I am used to specific tastes". In truth I had avoided Asterian food, I was heeding my brother's warning.

She smiled like she knew but said nothing. I noticed how much her smile was like her daughter's and mentally scolded myself.  
She flicked her wrist and all her advicers and aides left. PantherLily, Malphas and I were left.

"Prince Gajeel, my advicers and lord chancellor and I have been preparing a strategy to defend Erebus from the threat and in so doing protect Asteria as well. I know you do not trust my intentions and I cannot possibly gain your trust in the little time we have. It is no secret that your father and I do not agree on many things but the responsibility of preserving the two cities falls on us. I have decided that we invoke a tradition passed down by the firsts to unite the two houses as it has been done for generations."

I was confused where this was going, I had thought she would discuss the battle plans but this talk about trust bothered me. I suddenly had a bad feeling.

"we shall unite the royal houses in marriage, you with one of my daughters". She said.

My eyes widened in shock. I suddenly couldn't breathe. Marriage? Why would anyone need to marry to go to war? and me? why me? Certainly my older brother was better suited.

"You understand why it must be you, you being here shows the king trusts you to carry his will and we can arrange the wedding very quickly so we can defeat this threat as one house, do you object this proposal?"

I wanted to scream my objection, but I was warned by my father to accept whatever the queen proposed. I wondered if he knew she would propose this and if that was why he sent me instead.  
As my mind raced to all the schemes father could possibly try to pull with a marriage alliance with Asteria, I numbly accepted and bowed.

"Very well, it is decided, the princesses shall be informed and your bride chosen for you" She said as she turned to leave.

As I left the hall, I was furious, a lot of other emotions coursed through me but my fury was at the surface. I had been played for a fool by my own father. I couldn't imagine what he was planning but I knew I wanted no part in it. As I got to my room and fell on the bed. I was suddenly hit with apprehension. I was going to be married! And I couldn't even choose my bride. I wondered if it would be the small bluenette I met. That thought made my heart skip, maybe that won't be so bad...I mentally slapped myself. It would do me no good having thoughts like that. I sighed, before drifting to a fitful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5 Shocking News

**Levy's pov**

I ran as quickly as I could to the Queen's study. It couldn't be true. Marriage to Erebus? Impossible! Mother would never allow that, I was sure of it. The servants must have been mistaken. I had been with my sisters an hour ago when Laki, Erza's handmaiden had brought the news. A servant had overhead advisers talking about it, and as we tried to understand the shocking news, a summon from mother to her study was received. I was terrified, to mothers study meant she wanted whatever she said to be private. I shuddered remembering the last time we had a study room meeting. It was the day father died. I remembered how broken mother was. She had been strong for the official announcement but as she spoke to us about everything, she had broken down in tears. I sighed. Study room meetings always meant dreadful news.

"Levy! Oh what am I going to do if it's true? Lucy said running to meet me as I came from across the hall, her eyes red from crying. Still clutching the letter she had shown me moments ago.

"Lucy you promised, you cannot break down in front of mother. We don't even know if it is true"

"But if it is! Erza cannot be married to anyone from Erebus, as Queen regent she must choose an Asterian as tradition. And Cana, you know mother will never allow her to marry in Erebus, she says Cana is easily manipulated all the time!" Lucy cried

"Lucy! Stop it! If you continue this, your secret won't be safe! you have to calm down, and get rid of that letter, mother will be furious if she ever sees it" I whispered, she looked at me with sad terrified blue eyes brimming with fresh tears and my heart tore. I pulled her into a hug and held her as she sobbed.

"It will be alright, I promise." I said trying to console her. Though I wasn't convinced myself.

We sat quietly in the study room. Mother's back to us. Her hair let down, seating in her dressing gown, already ready for bed. She slowly turned to us and I held my breath. She was so forlorn and sad, she looked like she had been crying, she suddenly seemed more her age, I had never seen her look so tired and I knew the news was true.

"My precious daughters, it pains me to tell you this though I know you must have already heard. I have decided with Erebus that to move forward. To fight this threat we must do it as one." she paused like she found it difficult to say

"I know this is selfish for me to ask of you, but I cannot see another way, we have run out if time and I need one of you to be married to the prince of Erebus. Maybe this can finally stop Balon's madness, maybe he will be able to see past his greed with one of his children in Asteria. Maybe not, but it will buy us time to stop the rebellion."

She suddenly burst into tears again and as we sat frozen unable to say a word, she controlled herself and continued. "my sincerest wish is for all of you to find love and be happy and you cannot imagine the anguish it brings me to ask this of you, but my children, as I love you, I love our people and my first duty and yours is to them. As you know, Erza is exempt from this according to tradition and Cana, I will not let be united with Erebus" she gave Cana a stern look and I heard Lucy gasp next to me, I quickly held her hand. "that leaves Lucy and Levy" She gave me a sad smile and turned to Lucy.  
"Lu-"

"I will do it!" I said too quickly before I changed my mind.

"What? Are you sure levy? You cannot go back on this" mother said as she, Erza and Cana stared at me. Only Lucy looked down at the floor.

"I know mother, I think I am most suited for a marriage without love, I will always have my books" I said with a smile still holding Lucy's hand. Mother smiled sadly, and gestured I come closer. She pulled me into a hug and kissed me on the cheek" I was surprised by the action but I held on, feeling her pain, trying to hold back my own, knowing I had just given up my freedom and worse a chance to fall in love.

As I sat in my bedroom after the meeting, I became very anxious. What have I done. I was going to marry a man I didn't know. I had been driven to protect my sister so fiercely, I didn't think it through. I paced in my room knowing there was nothing I could do about it now. I sat at the edge of the bed my mind drifting to the events earlier that day.

 _"Lucy! Stop pulling my arm so hard! It hurts" I whined, stopping when she turned, her eyes full of tears. My eyes widened at her state._

 _"Lucy, what is wrong? you know by now, a lot of the things the servants say aren't true, you can't let it distress you so much"_

 _I said it to console her but she continued crying, it was like the more I talked about the message Laki had brought, the harder she cried._

 _"Levy, I don't know what I will do, I don't kn-—" she bursts into tears again and brings out a piece of paper from her dress and hands it to me._

" _M_ y _Dearest Lucy_ ,  
 _It pains me I cannot see you again for another two weeks. I know I promised to take you to Essa tomorrow night to watch the druid's light magic display, but I fear I cannot make do on that promise. As you know, I cannot leave my people in Magnolia as we put our lives on the line during this rebellion and I fear my family are beginning to be suspicious of my many trips to Asteria. I have told them I needed to gather more information as a spy but I am afraid it is no longer enough. I long for you to be in my arms again, and whisper in your ear all that you mean to me. But till then, know this. I will love you for as long as I draw breath and even after._

 _PS: when we meet again I will take you to the light show, though I must warn you, it's radiance cannot even be compared to yours._

 _Forever yours,_  
 _Natsu Dragneel_

 _I stared hard at the letter, unable to believe the contents of it. I looked up at her to say something but I had lost my voice. A Dragneel? Everyone knew the mastermind behind the rebellion was Igneel Dragneel and his legion of Gorgons. I looked at Lucy again and wondered if she had lost her mind. The letter was dated yesterday. She would have been to the druid show in the busiest market square in Asteria by now with a Gorgon! and not just any Gorgon, but one threatening our very kingdom! I stared at her as she avoided my eyes._

 _"how...how long has this..." I stopped, my voice cracking and sounding strange._

 _"6 months" she said as my mouth fell in shock._

 _"6 months? How did you even meet him? Wait! 6 months ago we were on our various punishments"_

 _"Yes, I met him in the woods, I had gotten lost and lost my balance and fell on him as he was sleeping in the valley downhill. He helped me get back to Erza. I swear Lucy I didn't know he was part of the rebellion for months. He came to the camp when Erza left, to ask for food and I couldn't let him starve. He was so kind and funny, but I refused to meet him again. But he was persistent. He followed me back and found me at the Asterian hot springs. Imagine my shock seeing a man at my private dressing room! And he wouldn't leave till I promised to meet with him." she laughed in her tears as she narrated the story_  
 _and I couldn't help smile seeing my sister so in love._

 _"I cannot talk to him for two weeks... And by then he would hear that I am married" she said suddenly in tears again_  
 _I held her hands in mine and forced her to look at me._

 _"Lu, you can't worry about something that is not confirmed, but even if it is, I am with you, I am sure we will think of something" I said smiling. She smiled back_

 _"you have always been the smart one Lev, if anyone can think of something it is you. I am just happy I can finally tell you." She looked like she was going to cry again so I held her hand and took her to my room_

 _"so tell me everything" trying to get her mind of the impending doom._

 _I hope it has been good so far, I will try update every Friday. Let me know what you think._ __


	6. Chapter 6 3 days

I woke up exhausted and groaned remembering yesterday's events. I wondered if I should tell my siblings and decided to wait till I atleast knew who would be my bride. That thought made me suddenly anxious. I had no idea what any of the other princesses looked like or how they were like. Not that it mattered, I had no intention of getting to know who ever it was I was going to marry. I thought of the bluenette again and immediately pushed her out of my mind. She was the 4th princess, which meant she was the youngest. There was a high chance I would be forced to marry one of her older sisters. I was suddenly depressed by that thought and shook my head. _What is wrong with me?_ I don't even know her, it shouldn't matter if I married her or her sisters. I numbly got dressed and went to the throne room as I had been summoned by the Queen. I sighed, I could not delay the inevitable anymore.

In the throne room, I stood waiting for the Queen to arrive, every minute increasing my anxiety. The doors opened and the four princesses arrived. I stared at the youngest, she was wearing a dull colored dress today, a gloomy expression on her face, nothing like the excitement I had witnessed the first time I met her. I frowned, feeling hurt. I know I was probably not the best choice for her but I was a decent person... I mentally slapped myself. I don't even know if she is my bride! and it was reasonable for her to be upset, it would be upsetting for anyone to be forced into marriage or watch someone you loved doomed to that fate. She looked at me with those hauntingly beautiful hazel eyes and I forced myself to shift my gaze to her sisters.

The first I assumed was the eldest from her position, her long scarlet hair was braided and pinned to the back of her head much like the queen's and her honey colored eyes had a darkness to them as she glared at me, with her hands clenched at her side. I felt chills go up my spine and secretly hoped she wasn't my bride.

The second had long chestnut colored hair. She was the simplest dressed among her sisters almost like she had forgotten a layer of her clothing. She had a blank expression on her face and she gave me a mischievous smile when she caught me staring, I quickly averted my gaze feeling very uncomfortable and didn't look at their direction for a while. Though curiosity got the better of me and I found myself staring at the 3rd princess. She had a sullen face with sunken golden eyes like she had been crying all night. She kept her head down most of the time, her shoulders drooped and she would glance back at Levy, her lips quivering before looking down again. As I tried stealing another glance at Levy, I heard the announcement and turned to see the Queen arrive.

"Prince Gajeel, I see no reason to delay the wedding as we are at the brink of war, the wedding would hold in 3 days with you and my daughter, the 4th princess of Asteria, Princess Levy.  
As is tradition, The feast of Thaleia will commence tonight." she said and left.

I was left standing, feelings of terror and relief coursing through me simultaneously. I tried to steal a glance at my bride and realized she was gone.  
As I turned to search for her, I came face to face with PantherLily.

"Your highness, as you are unaware of our customs I have been assigned to inform and assist you" He said.

"That is good to hear" I replied absently, still looking for Levy.

"You will not find the princess. She would have gone to prepare for Thaleia, The feast of unveiling."

I looked at him confused, I had barely heard the queen after she announced my bride.

"You will be presented to all of Asteria, but first you will be introduced to the teachings of Asteria at the monastery and receive the mark of Asteria, signifying your loyalty till the end of your life."

I frowned, I had no loyalty to Asteria but I nodded and followed him.

~~ **Levy** ~~

I had to leave there immediately, As soon as mother made the announcement, it became so real. I ran out as the room started to spin. As I sat on my bed, my servants preparing for Thaleia, Lucy ran into the room, still in tears and I dismissed my servants making her sit down beside me.

"Oh Levy, how I wish I could change all this, you are being forced into marriage because of me" she said in tears.

"Lu...it's not your fault, it's OK. There is nothing wrong with falling in love, I am so happy for you."

"But now you have been stripped of that right!" She cried

"I don't think it is that bad, I still get to stay in Asteria with my sisters and my books and my home. Worse things could have happened. Come on now, let's try to be less gloomy at least, Thaleia is a time of pampering, grooming and... " I paused at preparation. Thaleia was the feast of unveiling, the couple to be married were presented to the people of Asteria. The bride preparing for her husband to be, spent the day at the Asterian spa, bathed in oils and adorned with jewelry and wild flowers. It's funny how I always looked forward to my Thaleian feast and now it was here, I dreaded it. I sighed, I might as well go prepare to meet the handsome stranger I would marry.

~~ **Gajeel** ~~

As I made my way to the gardens, where the feast was being held, I numbly rubbed the mark I had received. Vaguely remembering the oath I had had to say, I heard laughter behind me and I stopped dead in my tracks knowing that voice any where. I scowled, slowly turning to see my sister's smiling face.

"Minerva! What on earth are you doing here!?"

"To witness your wedding ofcourse," she said laughing harder.

I frowned, I had received no news that my father would send anyone for this wedding.

"I can't believe you are marrying an Asterian. To think I was jealous of you!" she said wiping the tears from her eyes as she laughed.

"Minny, stop teasing him" I turned to see Jellal walk up to me

"You too?" relieved to see him

"Yeah father sent the both of us, sorry we didn't have time to send you a message"

"And a good thing too, the look on your face is priceless" Minerva added.

"Have you seen your bride?" Jellal asked  
I nodded and told him about my day, ignoring Minerva's snickering behind us.

I sat awkwardly, next to the empty sit at my left, waiting for Levy and slightly worried she wouldn't come. I turned to look at my siblings, Jellal giving me a sympathetic look before his eyes widened, awestruck, staring past me."

I turned, and I am sure my face mirrored his...

She literally stole my breath away...I felt my heart pound harshly against my ribcage as she walked down surrounded by her sisters. She wore a bright yellow gown—the silk against her milky skin like a field of white lilies in the sunset and her bright blue hair —a sharp contrast to the paleness of her skin, had been interwoven in a complex braid down her back and adorned with wildflowers and jewelry, bringing to my mind the expanse of blue sky overhead a meadow of spring flowers. I couldn't stop staring, Idis, Mara and all the gods couldn't keep me from gaping at her like a fool and even in my trance, I noticed how the moonlight only helped to accentuate her beauty, creating a glow about her that made her seem more like an ethereal being floating through the clouds towards me. I took two short breaths as she got closer in an effort to salve the burning in my lungs and tried looking into her eyes as she stood by my side, but she had kept her gaze to the floor and I was left battling the emotions raging through me.

The whole ceremony was a blur after that, the only thing on my mind— the beautiful bluenette and the intoxicating smell of spring and ink.

~~ **PantherLily** ~~

I scowled for what seemed like the umpteeneth time today, still furious about Her Majesty's decision. Levy was my favorite, she had grown on me with her curiosity and kind heart. She had always been like a daughter to me. I hated the idea of her being thrust into a loveless marriage and worse, caught up in another of Balon's schemes. I watched the couple as Her Majesty made the announcement and the people cheered. I suddenly realized that neither of them were paying attention to the proceedings around them, Prince Gajeel glancing at his bride at every opportunity and Levy peeking at him whenever he wasn't looking, a slight blush on her face. I couldnt help the smile forming on my face, maybe there was love in her future after all.

 _So_ _here it is, hope you like it._


	7. Chapter 7 The Wedding

I stared at the ancient building, not sure how to even find what I was looking for. I sighed, maybe I should have taken Jellal with me. I remembered my conversation with him and shook my head.

" _Oh_ _Idis, did you see her?"_

 _"Who? "_

 _"What do you mean who? The scarlet haired princess, I have never seen anyone so beautiful!" he said dreamingly_

 _I laughed, "The eldest? Are you insane? She is the scariest"_

 _"Scary? She is so radiant and her scarlet hair is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen!"_

 _I looked at his face, I had never seen Jellal so taken with another person before, I found it amusing._

 _"Well don't get any ideas, she is_ _the Queen regent, She is bound to marry an Asterian, not that it matters, father will never let you marry an Asterian anyways."_

 _I laughed as his expression became gloomy_

 _"I wasnt talking about marriage, just wanted to atleast know her name" he mumbled_

 _"Just saying" I replied._

That idiot had developed a crush on the first princess and now gone to learn more about her. I wondered if it was stupid to let him go on like that, but shrugged, Jellal knew better than to fall for an Asterian and worse, the next Queen.

As I wandered around the library, with no idea how to find the book of shadow spells I wanted to get for Rogue, I heard a creaking sound and moved towards it as it got louder then  
I stopped, looking up to see Levy almost three shelves up, still stretching to get a book. I stood admiring how her small arms strained to reach the book, and her derriere swayed to keep her balanced. Her braided blue hair swinging back and forth down her back as she suddenly called

"Freed! I think I am going to need you to catc—" she slipped and fell straight into my arms. She stared at me with widened hazel eyes, red with embarrassment and I suddenly felt self conscious and put her down.

"T-thank you." she said still blushing

"You're welcome" I said scratching the back of my neck

"That's really risky, you know. Why didn't you get your servants to get that book for you"

"I like to go to the library alone, it's the only place I can feel—"

"Free" I said, understanding how she felt. I would go to the woods to practice whenever I needed to get away from the responsibilities of a prince.  
She smiled and nodded.

"What are you doing here? you don't strike me as a reader"

I grinned "I am not, I am looking for a shadow magic spell book for my younger brother"

"Oh I can get you that, Rogue is interested in shadow magic? That's interesting, you know the Gorgons developed it, inspired by th-"

"How do you know my brother's name?"

"Oh" she blushed, "I like to know things, I have been reading about Erebus". I quirked a brow, intrigued by her intelligence and wide eyed curiosity.

"So I am guessing you know a lot about me" I said with a smirk

Her blush deepened as she nodded

"I guess so"

Then she suddenly looked up, her previous shyness disappearing as she peered into my face with something in her large brown eyes that could only be described as fierce curiosity

"Is it true you developed a magic all by yourself? And can turn any part of your body into iron?"

It was my turn to blush, she really had been reading about me. The thought made me feel strangely warm inside.

"Yeah" I grunted, the blush spreading up my neck to my hairline

"That's amazing, how did you-"

"Levy! Are you OK?I heard you slipped! I am so sorry, but I found the Thalian boo—, Oh! Your highness, it's an honor " A green haired man screeched, running towards us. He bowed and I nodded, then he turned to Levy apologizing profusely while she waved him off.

They chatted excitedly about a book and a language I didn't understand and I frowned, angry with the interruption.

"Gajeel, let me get you your book, I have been looking for a book on ancient Thalian, the Tennin lost language. So I can decipher some old spells written by Mara and Freed found them!" she said, beaming

I smiled back, her excitement infectious. I followed her as she found the book and handed it to me.

"Try not to slip again, I'd like the next time I carry you to be across the threshold when we are married." I said smirking as she turned red again.

~~Levy~~

I blushed again thinking about my conversation with Gajeel. I remembered being in his arms, the strength of his muscles as they flexed and tightened to keep me safe, his strong scent causing butterflies to scatter in my stomach. I smiled, my blush deepening as I thought of his words.  
 _Next time I carry you will be when we are mar_ —

"Levy! They are back, come look!"

I ran to the balcony and watched with widened eyes as the large crowd approached the castle. The people cheering and throwing customary flowers in the air. Among them was Gajeel holding up his price as his deep red eyes locked on mine, a wide grin plastered on his face. The crowd roared louder, as they eagerly escorted Gajeel to the palace and my eyes shifted to a tired looking Lily by Gajeel's side, then to Jellal walking alongside a frowning Erza trailing behind the procession.

"I can't believe he beat Erza to it, so shocking!" I heard Lucy exclaim beside me and I smiled, secretly pleased he had won.

In Asterian Customs, there were 3 major events that marked every wedding. The first was Thaleia- the unveiling, Khalenis- the rebirth and Leutha'tala- the binding of hearts. Normally all three was done within a week of festivities and celebrations but mother shortened it to three days. Khalenis was a rebirth from the old and into the new. The groom was to get a rare flower up in the mountains after choosing a partner and made to race against his family which symbolised his old life and present it to his bride during Leutha'tala as proof that he would cherish her above all else and therefore ready to step into his new life. Gajeel chose Lily to be his partner, and even more shocking, Jellal had chosen Erza. Knowing Erza hated to lose, I was pleasantly surprised he won.

 _The next day_

~~Gajeel~~

I placed the rare flower in between the wisps of azure hair escaping the intricate braid that fell to her back. My fingers lingered in the soft curls as my eyes wandered to the full eyelashes shadowing her gaze, before fixating on her lush lips while the elder's chanting faded in the background. She was clad in white today but the color had been engulfed by the soft hues of the twilight sky— varying shades of blue twinkling in the light of the stars overhead like the dust of a thousand sapphires coupled to her skin. She suddenly looked up and my racing heart halted in my chest.

 _Gods her eyes!_

The gold flecks swirled with the deep rich brown like liquid gold dipped in warm chocolate, an innate honesty about them that made me wonder how she kept anything hidden—every emotion seemingly made bare in the depths of those warm irises. Her gaze seemed to lock me in, blunting my surroundings in such a way that I was still aware of the elder's chanting in an ancient language, the feel of the midnight breeze against my skin and the sound of the rushing stream nearby but felt completely attuned to her—like my body was present but my mind and soul had succumbed to the hypnotic pull of those breathtaking eyes. I wondered briefly if the feelings coursing through me had anything to do with the ancient ceremony going on around us or just _her...only her._

Leutha'tala I was told, bared your hearts, exposing your true intent and tested your wishes for each other. We had drunk from the river of verity, if either of us wished harm for the other, the river would glow red, if not remain blue. I wasn't bothered, staring at my bride in the light of the full moon, surrounded by our families with the sound of birds chirping in the overhead trees, fireflies illuminating the deep blush across her nose, her long eyelashes sweeping her cheeks as she avoided my gaze and the smell of wild flowers decorating her blue hair, I knew I would never do anything to hurt her. The elder bound our hands together, mine on top her delicate ones and chanted a few words before declaring us married. Everyone cheered, the air pulsating with a thick layer of magic as sylphs and fairies flew about and I held the gaze of my wife, her delicate hand still bound to mine.

 _Time skip*5hrs*_

I searched the gardens looking for Levy, she slipped away as soon as the feast and celebrations started and I was pulled aside by my siblings.

"Congratulations Gajeel, never would I imagine you would be the first of us to be married" Jellal said, barely containing his laughter. I growled, giving him a glare

"Yes, you have made father so proud" added Minerva, laughing

"Though the same can't be said about you Jellal. I am sure I would have won if Gajeel had the guts to go against me." she said hands cocking her hips, still obviously pissed I hadn't picked her as my opponent for Khalenis

"Believe me, I think I was a pretty good opponent, he was just lucky"

Minerva scoffed and I smiled, it was true. Erza turned out to be just as scary as she seemed and with Jellal, it would have been impossible. Luckily Lily had been a diversion and we were able to distract them long enough to escape. The experience had given Lily and I mutual respect for each other.

I zoned out of Minerva and Jellal's bickering, still searching for Levy and spotted her walking down the path, headed towards the house we would live in. So naturally I followed her.


	8. Chapter 8 The Request

I slipped my hand from his, immediately missing the warmth of his rough but firm touch. I could barely think standing next to him. _I_ _was his wife._ The thought made my blush deepen.

"Levy, come let's celebrate "  
I turned to see Cana, half slumped, holding a half empty bottle.

"Come join me" she slurred, I ran to her, trying to get her inside, I knew mother would be furious if she saw her like this.

"Cana, you have to stop drinking or you would pass out and mother will be furious with you"

"Cana! Stop drinking immediately. This is Levy's wedding day, you are supposed to support her, not pass out drunk as usual!" Erza yelled angrily.

"Oh come on Erza, why ruin my fun, it's a festive night"

I watched them bicker until I was pulled aside by Lucy.

"Levy, how do you feel?"

I looked into her worried eyes, and forced a smile

"I am fine, the worst of it is over, I think we both understand what this marriage really is, so don't worry Lu"

She looked sad but didn't push it, she dragged me along to receive congratulations from friends and other members of the court. Everyone chatted happily but I soon became overwhelmed, the thought of being married weighing heavily on my mind. I snuck away, deciding a nap would put me in better spirits tomorrow.

As I got to the large house at the east end of the palace, I smiled. The one thing I had been given a choice was the house I would live in. I had wanted to live in Maple place since I was a little girl. It was not the biggest manor connected to the palace but it had the biggest library and a breathtaking garden and courtyard just at the edge of a forest full of maple trees. I would sit at the swing and read, listening to the chirping of birds and the croaking of frogs by the pond. I had always wanted to start a family there, I just thought it would be with a man I loved. I sighed and shook my head, atleast I get Maple place. I had to be grateful for that

"Hey, what do you think you are doing!" A gruff voice said behind me and I jumped startled at the intrusion. I was suddenly engulfed in the smell of iron and the forest, strong arms picking me up with my side against a hard chest. I blushed furiously, trying to hide my face in the hair falling out my braid, baby's breath and other flowers that had been weaved in my hair falling to my eyes as I peaked at Gajeel's serious face.

"I told you I would carry you across the threshold"

"y-yeah" I replied averting my eyes to a point across the room. He opened the door and took me in but hesitated to put me down.

"Were you going to bed?" he suddenly asked

"Yes" I said, suddenly panicking. We had not discussed what the other expected from this marriage and I didn't even know if we would share a room. I shook my head, why would we? It wasn't uncommon for royals to have separate bedrooms. He put me down on the bed and as he was leaving, he stopped at the door, turning to me

"I just want you to know, I don't expect anything from this marriage. I understand it's an alliance and I am fine with it, so don't worry." He said before leaving.

I snuggled up in the sheets and breathed a sigh of relief, glad he said something. I smiled, he was rough around the edges but he was actually nice.

~~Gajeel~~

I was exhausted as I had slept very little the night before, the bluenette next door on my mind. I remembered how light and soft she felt in my arms, flushed face hidden beneath straying hair and crumbling flowers, her eyes evading mine. I took a deep breath wondering if she would always affect me like this, then I shook my head and went to check on her as she slept. She looked so peaceful and tiny on the large bed, almost overcome by the pillows and bedding around her, reminding me of a shrimp. For some reason it made me smile and I left a note before going to the palace as I had been summoned by the Queen.

~~Levy~~

I woke up, remembering everything that happened the night before, I sat up quickly and wondered if Gajeel was still at home. There was a note on my table, it read

 _"Shrimp, sorry I can't stay for breakfast, got called in by the Queen. See you at dinner time."_

 _Shrimp?_ That was new. I shrugged as I got out of bed, excitement rushing through me, knowing I could go to the Asterian library and finally finish the Thalian interpretation of the spell book.

 _Later that day_

I came home very happy with my work, Freed and I had been able to decipher the whole book. I heard grunting from the gardens the closer I got to the house, low sounds taking me deeper into the forest till I got to a clearing. My eyes widened as Gajeel came into view. His large veiny arms tightened as he swung at the trees, the sound of them cracking and splitting under the power of his thrusts, reverberating through the air. I felt a blush dust my cheeks as I realized he was shirtless, the sinewy muscles in his broad shoulders tensing and relaxing in line with his punches. He hadn't noticed me at all, his striking red eyes focused to a point in front of him, almost completely shadowed by the dark eyebrows pulled together in concentration. His smooth olive skin glistened with sweat and I watched transfixed as sweat droplets beaded his brows, trailing down his chiseled jaw to disappear somewhere down his neck. I gulped, I shouldn't be shamelessly staring at him like this but no amount of rationalization could compel me to stop. The rays from the setting sun bounced of his dark unruly hair and I let out a small gasp, noticing for the first time their true length. Gone was the small band and careful regimen to keep his wild locks on par with his regal status, here they roamed free—swaying in the wind as they fell past his neck to his back. The tangly mane glistened with the sweat at his nape, tiny droplets rolling down the matted strands to glide over the rippling muscles in his toned back, down his narrow waist to disappear into his—

"If you keep staring like that, you would bore a hole in me"

My eyes snapped up and I felt the heat searing my cheeks as I met his smirking gaze. I instinctively turned around in a bid to escape, only to trip over my own feet and come tumbling towards him.

He caught me in those strong arms and I felt his laughter rippling through that large expanse of chest as I buried my face in it, hoping the ground would swallow me.

He hooked a finger under my chin as he tilted my face to look up at him, a smile crooking his lips.

"Shrimp, what are you doing here?"

I frowned at the odd nickname still trying to stiffle my blush, then I narrated the story.

"I am glad you finished your book, you can practice your new spells with me"

"What? No, I don't want to bother you"

"It's not a bother, I want to see your magic" he shrugged. "Unless you are worried you can't handle me" he added, a gleam flashing through his red eyes as he smirked.

"OK, if you think YOU can handle it" I retorted with a smile

I laughed as his eyes widened in shock when I created a hole with my script magic beneath him, but he quickly recovered, transforming his arm into iron, which was long enough to climb out. Then he lunged at me and I dodged, using a water spell to bind both of his feet. He fell, but suddenly wrapped his hands around my arm, pulling me with him. I hadn't expected that and we went tumbling down a small hill.

When I opened my eyes, his crimson ones were staring down at me, his mouth wide in a grin. I giggled, noticing how metal studs appeared on his face and arms when he was in battle mode. Fascinated by this, I traced the outline on his eyebrow and he suddenly became tense. His eyes widened, the light from the evening sun spilling over into them—accenting the oranges and reds that twirled around like flames undulating in the wind. His expression suddenly became serious and my heart pounded against my ribs as his eyes locked on my lips, a soft gasp parting them when he slowly leaned in. His nose slightly brushed mine, his eyes drifting slowly upwards to lock on mine—smoldering red eyes scorching me with their heat as his warm breath sent tingles across my skin, his lips hovering over mine—

"Your majesties! The royal prince and princesses are here and awaiting your presence"

We jerked to the side as a servant ran down, I had completely forgotten about my sisters. Gajeel stood up quickly, pulling me on my feet, his face as red as mine. Our eyes skirted about, staring at anything other than each other when Gajeel mumbled.

"Y-your magic's not bad"

I smiled, blushing deeper

"Thanks."

We walked the rest of the way in an awkward silence, the thought that he might have wanted to kiss me nagging at the back of my mind.

"Levy!" I looked up to see my sisters on the terrace, Minerva and Jellal with them. I was pulled into a hug by Lucy and as I held her, she seemed disturbed.

"What is wrong?" I whispered to her as we all went in

"Oh nothing, I am fine" she said.

I wasn't convinced but I didn't push it. We chatted together for a while then I noticed Jellal and Erza leave the company and I wondered what that was about. Minerva and Gajeel soon followed and Cana finally went in search of booze. As soon as we were alone, Lucy turned to me.

"Lev, I know asking you for a favor after everything you've already done is too much but I wouldn't have if I wasn't desperate"

"What is wrong Lucy? You know you can always tell me" I asked with worry

"It's Natsu, I received a letter from him today. Please read it"  
I took it from her and read. it was short, like he had hurriedly written it.

 _"My dearest Lucy,_  
 _There is so much I want to tell you but I am afraid I am out of time, things here have gotten worse, and last night, I watched many of my comrades slaughtered by an Erebian ambuish, don't worry I am fine but for how long, I do not know. Just in case I cannot see you again, know that I love you with all of my being._

 _Irrevocably yours,_  
 _Natsu._

I looked at Lucy, I could see why she was worried, it was eerily similar to a goodbye letter and I wondered how I could possibly help her.

"Lev, Gajeel has been given command of the intelligence gathering unit, and their first duty is at Bashan in a week."

I frowned, Bashan was a large town north of Asteria. They were neutral, with no allegiance to either Erebus or Asteria and being a sea port location, they had a vibrant diverse culture and a flux of people from all parts of Fiore. It was the best place to get infomation.

"Could you go with him? I know a person there that can give you information on Natsu and can even send him a letter from me. I cannot go and I am loosing my mind" Lucy said, her eyes filing with tears. I felt her pain, but her request was treason and I wasn't even sure Gajeel would let me come with him. I had no idea if the person I would meet could be trusted and I couldn't even imagine the consequences of being caught.

"Lucy... I... Don't th... " I stammered.

"It's OK if you don't want to, I understand, but I don't think I can just sit here and wait. I would go to Bashan" she stated determinedly.

I looked at her in shock, sneaking to Bashan was a lot worse, she would go with no protection and if mother discovered it she would be be in serious trouble

"You can't! It's too dangerous!" I cried

"I don't care, I need to know if he is okay Lev, I am sorry but you don't understand, I cannot live without him" she grieved, her voice breaking

My eyes widened in disbelief, I thought for a moment, then I sighed.

"Fine, I will try but I cannot promise Gajeel will let me come with him."

She brightened "That's all I am asking, thank you so much!" She said as she pulled me into a hug, the others sauntering into the room. I wondered what Gajeel would say when I told him. I peeked at him and found his gaze centered on me, deep in thought.  
I blushed, turning away as I thought of our near kiss and wondered if I would have stopped him. I shook my head deciding it was better to leave that question unanswered.


	9. Chapter 9 Bashan

I turned to my side, watching Levy sleep peacefully as the carriage tumbled along the road, I still couldn't believe I let her come with me. She was adamant, her small hands clenched at her sides, hazel eyes burning with determination as she stared me down. I felt my lips crook into a smile, when she wanted something she was quite stubborn till she got her way.

I looked at her again, a small smile playing on her lips— _lips_ _I almost kissed_ and had to fight the urge to trace my finger on its outline. I _wanted_ her here even though I knew it would be dangerous. A deep shuddering breath escaped my lips as I fell back on the chair letting the stress roll off my shoulders. I turned my gaze back to the tiny woman, her wild blue curls resisting the confines of her braid, straying locks shielding her closed eyes as she tilted to my side. She breathed deeply, the warm air grazing my skin as her chest rose and fell lightly. I closed my eyes and groaned, a sensation increasingly becoming familiar rushing through my body. Shaking my head, it amazed me how quickly the shrimp had gotten under my skin.

I forced my thoughts back to the mission, Erza and Jellal were going back to Erebus, Erza leading the Asterian Army as reinforcements for Jellal's, which were currently guarding Erebus' northern gate. Minerva was assigned to go on the offensive, she and a small group would invade Magnolia, taking the fight to the rebels. While Lily would control the army at Asteria and I, gather information on their leaders.

It was a simple task made complicated by my sleeping companion. Her demand to come with me, gave me more to worry about. I would have to keep an eye on her while gathering infomation and knowing Levy, that would be difficult. I wondered again what was so great about the Bashan library, or it's librarian that made her so insistent on coming. I sighed again. Well, she was already here so I would just have to ensure she remains safe.

She suddenly slumped, falling to my lap and I smiled, giving in to the impulse to stroke her blue locks.  
 _I was glad she was here_. Another sigh rippled though me as my fingers brushed her unruly curls, this was going be a long trip.

~~Levy~~

I woke up groggily, my head on a hard, warm surface. I turned and looked up into Gajeel's crimson eyes and flushed when I realized I had my head on his lap. I sat up quickly, avoiding his gaze when I heard him chuckle

"Hey Shrimp, did you enjoy your nap? you seemed really comfortable on my lap" My blush deepened

"Well we are in Bashan" he added

I turned to look out the window, my eyes widening as we entered the city, it was breathtaking. I had never seen so many people of different shapes and sizes in one place before. And the colors! The place was full of sights and sounds, some familiar, some new. I stared at the attractions wide eyed as the carriage passed through the market square. It was a city bustling with activitiy. We pulled to a stop in front of a charming house and I was pulled out of my daze by Gajeel's gruff voice.

"Hey shrimp, if you stretch your head any further you will fall out!" He said as he helped me out.

We got into the house and were greeted by a young blonde man. He seemed excited to see Gajeel and they chatted for a while before they turned, smiling blue eyes addressing me as the young man curtisied and said

"Your highness, it is a pleasure. I didn't hear about Gajeel's and your marriage till it was too late, I apologize for not coming."

Seeing my confused expression, he suddenly laughed embarrassed,

"I am so sorry, I didn't even introduce myself, my name is Sting Eucliffe"

"I am a friend of the Erebian royal family."

Gajeel came up behind him, and smacked him on the back, turning to face me.

"Sting here, practically grew up with my younger brother Rogue. They learned magic together at the Bashan Institute and he is a regular visitor at Erebus. He is the son of the Duke of Bashan and we will be staying in his house. He is also well versed with everything about Bashan, so he will be helping me with my assignment."

"I hear you are interested in Bashan's library" Sting added and I nodded

"I would make sure you are taken care of and assigned a proper guide"

"That won't be necessary, I would like to go on my own" I replied

Sting looked at Gajeel who shrugged before turning back to me with a nod

"As you wish, though I must say, the library here isnt as spectacular as the one at the Asterian monastry "

My eyes widened in surprise.

"You have been to Asteria?"

"Why yes, many times, my father ensures I personally handle most of Bashan's trade with other kingdoms. As Bashan is a city of diversity, It is important I learn different cultures."

I smiled, going into a conversation about his experiences while he took us to our rooms, Gajeel insisting my room be next to his.

 _That night_

I stumbled out the door, slipping past the guards, apprehensive about the person I was to meet. I left right after Gajeel and Sting, assuring Gajeel I would be fine alone. I smiled remembering the worry that flashed in his eyes as he insisted I join him. It was nice how he cared even though our marriage was one of convenience.

I looked out on the street, it was quite dark, but there were a couple of street lights and from the distance I could see the bustling market square. I took out the directions Lucy had given me and made my way towards the location.

After about an hour, I stood in front of a small bar, the rowdy, crashing noises emanating from inside suddenly gripped me with fear and I almost lost my nerve. I pulled on my hood, steeling myself as I walked in.

It was a raucous, with all kinds of creatures laughing and drinking. I watched two Gorgons—their distinct glowing eyes glazed over and thickened tanned skin flushed from alcohol, fight with each other, wreckng the place while others cheered. I pulled my hood tighter, hoping to go unnoticed when I saw a woman walk up to the Gorgons. She grabbed one and threw him to the nearest wall, her thickened smooth skin glistening in the dull light of the overhead lamp as she gripped the other by the neck. Her long white hair swayed like it had a life of its own as she berated them for fighting, the room busting out in an uproarious laughter. My eyes widened at her incredible strength when she suddenly turned and stared straight at me, electrifying blue eyes with the distinct Gorgon glow holding me in their gaze. I gulped, frozen to the spot when someone called

"Mira! I need my jug refilled! Leave those morons to finish themselves, atleast it will give us a good show"

I sucked in a breath, Mira was the name of the person I was supposed to meet. I went to the counter as she continued serving drinks, and slipped the paper Lucy had given me, it was a code

" _I_ _f fairies had tails"_

She smiled at me, and handed over to her partner as she slipped out the back and I followed behind.

"What is a Nephim doing in these parts?"

I was taken aback that she knew,

"How do I know?" She asked reading my thoughts, her blue eyes glowing brighter in the moonlight.

"Your glow honey, sure your kind comes from mine, but that Tennin glow is hard to miss, especially in the moonlight, you should try not to expose yourself so much if you don't want to be discovered, not many people here are happy with the Ruling powers"

I unconsciously tugged on my cape.

"I need you to help me deliver a message" I finally said after some silence.

"Oh? And what makes you think I can?" She said folding her arms, her hair falling to her face as she inclined her head, staring at me intensely.

I was confused and very uncomfortable under the scrutiny of her gaze. I shifted my weight, trying to think of how to respond

"Because I was sent by someone I trust with my life" I said finally

She smirked and was suddenly inches from my face

"And what if I were to kill you right now, how far are you willing to go to protect that person? Would you give them up to spare your life?"

I suddenly felt cold, dread radiating to my finger tips. I was a Nephim but I could sense the great power coming from this woman, the threat in her voice very real. I gulped and mustered as much courage as I could

"You can try to kill me, but I would never give up my source" I stated trying very hard not to look away.

She suddenly smiled, the dark aura from her dissipating.

"So little one, who would you like me to send the message to?"

"Natsu Dragneel" I whispered.

She nodded, taking the letter from me, as she turned to go, I asked quickly

"How is he?"

"Last time I saw him was about 3 days ago, he was not good...he was injured but alive."

I breathed a sigh of relief and thanked her before quickly leaving the alley into the main street. It took a few blocks to finally calm my nerves. That Mira was a scary woman.

As I got to a bend, I realized I was being followed. I turned back and saw nothing but I couldn't shake the feeling.

Terror filled me, maybe someone from the bar had recognized me. I started walking faster, the footsteps accelerating in response. I broke out into a run, sudden voices from a distance attracting my attention. I breathed deeply, deciding to run in that direction.

I fought for more air, my lungs aching from the strain when I realised the footsteps were catching up to mine. Dread rushed through my brain as I realised I wouldn't make it. I clenched my fists deciding to fight. Screeching to a halt, I used the momentum to whirl around, focusing my magic in my hands. I felt the stalker grab my arm pulling it to my back as he suddenly materialised behind me. I tried to scream only to have my mouth blocked with something, a strong arm holding it in place.

My vision blurred, my arms going slack as a final image flickered in my mind—deep beautiful red eyes brimming with worry as my world became black.


	10. Chapter 10 The Gorgon

Gajeel's pov

I came back to hear the news, Levy was missing, she had snuck past the guards and left hours ago, I immediately ran out the door, fear flooding through me. I vaguely heard Sting behind me shouting orders at the servants and his men. I scolded myself for leaving her alone. As I got to the main square I wondered where she could have gone. She said she would go to the library tomorrow, maybe she couldn't wait, I dashed off towards the Bashan library.

She wasn't there, fresh panic bubbling inside me, it was getting really dark, even the market square was becoming sparse. As I turned into an unfamiliar alley, I stopped immediately catching the scent of spring and ink. I ran down, following the scent.

I saw her from afar, she looked injured, she was on the floor and a man was crouching over her, I ran faster, suddenly the man looked up, I stared right into his dark eyes and blinked, he was instantly next to me, I only caught a glimpse of his pink hair before I was sent sprawling to the side, I grunted and clutched my side, the pain from his flaming kick coursing through me, the fire seering my flesh, the wound bleeding but not too deep.

I quickly glanced at Levy, she was still on the floor, I had to get her out of here, I had no idea how badly she was hurt. I couldn't get to her, my opponent being very fast. I dodged the next kick, grabbed his leg and threw him against the opposite wall. I ran towards Levy. Just as I got closer, I felt heat radiating towards me, turning, I barely missed the fire ball at my heels. I tried to think of how to defeat the Gorgon, so I could get Levy help.

I noticed he had a bandaged wound on his stomach, I dodged his flaming fist, punching him directly on the wound, he doubled over, I hit him on the back sending him to the floor and quickly slammed my iron club through the wall, knocking the bricks over his legs. He cried out in pain but stayed down. Knowing he won't be able to walk for a while I ran towards Levy, hoping she was okay.

 **Levy's pov**

I watched as Gajeel and Natsu fought from a distance both too engrossed to hear me. My voice and limbs still weak as a side effect of the potion Natsu had used on me. I watched as bricks fell on Natsu and Gajeel dashed towards me. He crouched down his face etched in worry. I placed my hand on his cheek, happy to see him. I tried to speak up but my voice was too low, he helped me up as he turned, Natsu was in front of him, he quickly defended me and braced for Natsu's blow. I screamed for them to stop. My voice sounding shrill. They stopped halfway, staring at me. I was suddenly too weak, I slumped, Gajeel catching me in his arms.

 **Gajeel's pov**

I felt a wave of fear wash through me, seeing her on the floor, clutching her ankle, I looked her over, no sign of blood, I breathed a sigh of relief, she looked at me and smiled, placing a hand on my cheek. Warmth filled my chest, her delicate hand against my cheek, A sudden overwhelming desire to protect her washed over me. It was something I had never felt for anyone before. I tried lifting her, feeling the intense pain from my previous wound shoot through my side, I decided against it, helping her stand instead. I suddenly saw the pink haired Gorgon in front of me, I shielded her, bracing for impact when I heard her scream.

"Stop!" I turned to see her slump and I noticed we both reached out to catch her, confused I stared at the Gorgon before hearing Levy's low voice.

"Gajeel, I am not in danger, Natsu here was trying to help me"

My eyes widened in surprise, looking at the pink hair man, that was now beaming, scratching the back of his neck.

"I have been trying to stop the fight but you idiots couldn't hear me"

I frowned grumbling how it wasn't my fault. I was attacked first anyways.

"I am sorry about that, I thought you were trying to hurt Levy" said Natsu.

I growled at him, confusion setting in

"How on earth do you know each other anyways?" I asked

I watched Levy turn pale, turning away and Natsu blush, he looked at me sheepishly.

"How do you know Levy?"

I frowned, more suspicious than ever

"I am her husband" I said, oddly proud of the fact.

Natsu gaped in surprise, he broke out into a grin and punched me in the ribs, I groaned in pain.

"Wow, I didn't know Levy got married, Lucy didn'—" he suddenly stopped, glancing at Levy, he became gloomy and looked down.

"Natsu, is a...friend of my older sister Lucy." Levy finally said

I arched a brow at that explanation. Gorgons particularly hated Nephilim.

They still held a grudge over the killing of their king and ancestors by the firsts. So it was surprising to hear of any Gorgon, friends with our kind. I looked down again at Levy's foot, red and swollen, I needed to get her medical care.

"Don't worry about that, I will take care of it, I was going to before you interrupted" Natsu said crouching down, bandages in hand.

She looked at my side, worry etched on her face, I looked down at the gash, I had almost forgotten about it, still focused on her.

I smiled at her, "don't worry, it's not deep."

She winced as Natsu worked on her ankle. I frowned looking at her foot again

"How did you get that in the first place? I asked her

She looked down, biting her bottom lip as if contemplating what to say, _adorable_ I thought and shook my head.

"I was coming down the alley and I didn't know who Natsu was, I turned quickly and twisted my foot"

I looked at her, a whiff of something getting to my nose, I frowned, sniffing the air and then her, Nightshade? I looked at Natsu my eyes narrowing, this careless idiot used nightshade to knock her out. It was a very potent poison and a whiff would kill humans, it would definitely take down a nephilim.

"I didn't know any other way to stop her from screaming" Natsu said reading my mind, I had half a mind to punch him again but I restrained myself. I looked from him to her, knowing they were hiding something from me.

"Why were you so afraid of her screaming."

"I—"

I saw a flash of light from the corner of my eyes, Natsu pushing me out of the way from a flaming ball towards my head. I saw a group of Gorgons charging at us, I turned to see Levy standing up to fight. Natsu jumped in my view trying to get them to back down. That seemed to only infuriate them more.

One of them yelled 'Traitor!" and lunged at Levy, I grabbed his arm, twisting it and kicked him aside, I accessed the situation, there were eight of them, I could take most of them easily on a normal day but I was injured and so was Natsu, the only way to win was to fight together. I glanced at Natsu, he seemed to come to the same realization.

We fought together, easily taking down six, two slipped passed us charging at Levy, she used a water spell to bind one, flinging him through the wall, and combined a water and lightning script spell stunning the other, he slumped and fell. I smiled at her. She was good. I looked at the unconscious Gorgon on the floor and noticed the mark. They were part of the rebellion.

One of them spoke suddenly, glaring past me, directly at Natsu.

"You are a disgrace! To turn your backs on your people! Traitor! The Dragneel name is wasted  
O—" Natsu knocked him out.

"What?" I growled, I knew his name was familiar, I had heard it today, Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel, the leader of the rebellion. I switched to full iron mode, ready for a fight. Levy came between us. I heard Sting and his men from a distance, calling out to us. I thought quickly, Natsu here could give us a lot of information about the rebellion. I would just have to capture him. I felt Levy's hand lightly touch my arm, I looked into her large hazel eyes as she said.

"Please Gajeel, let him go"

I looked at her confused, this was my chance, I could take him, I would easily finish my mission in Bashan with a prisoner like Natsu. _Why was I hesitating?_ I couldn't move as I watched Natsu grin, wave and dash into the night. I heard Sting come up to me.

"Gajeel, got here as soon as I could, wow eight gorgons, that's impressive. Guys round them up for questioning, lock them up after." I heard him say

"Why are you staring into space? Anyone escape, you want us to pursue?"

I looked at Levy "No, no one Sting, let's just get out of here"


	11. Chapter 11 Explanation

Levys pov

I tensed the second I heard Gajeel's voice down the hallway, I have been avoiding him all day.

After yesterday night, he had barely spoken to me but I knew he was waiting for an explanation and I didn't know what to tell him. It really wasn't my secret to tell and more so, I wasnt sure how he would react.

I remembered how tenderly he had held me. I could feel his fear hitting me in waves, I wanted to trust him, tell him everything but I had my sister to think about. I knew Gajeel would protect me no matter what, in this little time I have known him I was certain of that but I couldn't put him in a position to betray his kingdom, his people. _Like I did yesterday._ I sighed, remembering the pained look on his face, torn between his duty and I, I never wanted to see that look again.

I heard his footsteps closer now, I quickly ran out the side door, down the hallway, docking when he turned, and hastened down the stairs as I heard him knock. I couldn't face him yet, not until I knew what I would tell him.

As I sat in the garden, I remembered my shocking meeting with Natsu. I chuckled thinking back to how terrified I had been.

 _"I know nightshade is pretty strong but I thought you would be awake by now."_

 _I heard someone mumble in my haze. My vision had not yet cleared properly but I made out a tall man, with pink hair and dark eyes looming over me. I panicked remembering the events leading to this and thought of how to escape._

 _"Maybe I shouldn't have used that much?" my stalker mused._  
 _I decided to pretend to still be asleep till I gained back my strength._

 _As soon as I felt strength return, I shot a lightning script spell at him and tried to run. As I stood up, I realised I was falling, my legs too weak to carry me, I mustered as much strength as I could to get back up, but I fell again, this time into my stalker's arms._

 _"Woah, easy Levy, you have to wait for the nightshade to wear off."_

 _How did he know my name? I wondered_

 _"Who are you? "I asked surprised how croaky and low my voice was, afraid of his reply. If he was part of the rebellion, he could try to use me as a bargaining chip in this war._

 _"I guess Lucy never showed you any pictures_ _of me, well she showed me one of you and your sisters, the second I saw you leave, I knew who you were"_

 _My eyes widened, "Natsu? "_

 _He gave me a wide grin and nodded._

 _"Natsu Dragneel, I apologize for this uncomfortable first encounter, but it is a pleasure to finally meet my future sister-in-law"_

 _I smiled at his blind optimism, strangely warmed by his carefree personality. We heard voices coming our way and he quickly picked me up and hid farther down the alley as the voices got farther away. I noticed how tensed he seemed, turning every few minutes to_ _survey the alley_

 _"What is wrong? Who are you afraid of?"_

 _He turned back to smile at me scratching the back of his neck._

 _"I got myself into something, and now have a few people following me"_

 _"what did you do?"_

 _He thought for a moment and handed me a letter._

 _"I was at Mira's today to give her this letter to send to Lucy when I saw you leave. I assume Lucy sent you. Tell her when you see her, I am sorry for causing her to worry with the contents of my previous letter._

 _Everything that I suspect is going on is in that letter. I can't explain in details but I think there is a conspiracy and I am trying to get to the bottom of it. I am sorry I attacked you earlier, when you read the letter you will understand better but I have people following me right now and I don't want to lead them to you, if they heard you scream they would have run here and I couldn't have that" he said grimly._

 _There was so much I wanted to ask him but I decided to lighten the mood instead._

 _"My sister is quite taken with you" I said smiling._

 _He gave me a wide grin_

 _"I don't know what I did to deserve her, every mission I am not sure I would return from, everytime things get bad, and I just want to give up, I remember her and my desire to live is_ _restored, she has become my life. To_ _see her smiling face again, to hold her in my arms again, to feel that rush whenever I see her, I wish for nothing more."_

 _I smiled, they really loved each other, I felt sad, I wish things were easier, so they could be together._

 _"how are you feeling now, can you walk? " he suddenly asked._

 _I decided to try, as I stood up I felt intense pain on my right foot, I grimaced sitting down again, Natsu looked down to see my swollen ankle. He took out a bandage, crouching down to examine my foot._

 _"I think it is a sprai-" he paused and we both turned to see Gajeel running down towards us._

 _I felt a rush of emotion when I saw him, panic written all over his handsome face. My heart swelling in my chest, I pondered my reaction, remembering Natsu's words about Lucy, love? It couldn't be, I barely knew him though I couldn't deny how I felt at that moment seeing him run towards me, I didn't have time to process my confused feelings though, as Natsu had left my side, charging towards him_.

"Hey Levy! There you are!"

I froze, looking to see Sting coming down the walk way, relieved Gajeel was not with him. I quickly ran to shush him before Gajeel heard us and came this way.

"Why don't you want to see him? He asked confused

"I...we..." I didn't know how to respond

"Did you guys have a lovers quarrel?" Sting smirked

I blushed "No!"

"Well good because I can hear his footsteps behind me, he is probably coming from the house"

I panicked, turning quickly to run in the other direction only taking a few steps before bumping into a hard warm chest. I blushed brightly as I looked up into Gajeel's eyes. I heard Sting laugh behind us.

"Did I say behind me? Sorry I am really bad with directions" he snickered before leaving.

I stayed bracing myself on his chest, feeling the hard muscles underneath tense.

"Shrimp, why are you avoiding me?" He asked gruffly.

"You know why" I mumbled, still pressed against his chest.

He stared at me for a moment, then held my hand and led me to a bench and sat next to me.

We sat in awkward silence for a while before I spoke.

"I am..sorry about yesterday" I mumbled

He nodded, "I obviously want to know what is going on but I can see you are not ready to tell me... so I will wait till you are, in the meantime I hope you know what you are doing, I can't...bear the thought of something happening to you."

My eyes widened with surprise at his statement but he stood up before I could answer, leaving me with my thoughts.

 _4 days later_  
********

"Levy!" I turned and saw a small bluenette holding her gown and running towards me. I smiled as she got closer, her twin Ponytails flapping in the wind, her bright brown eyes twinkling with excitement. She jumped on me, almost pushing me back.

Wendy was a young elf, a member of the faeand they lived in Bashan, running Bashan's library. Her mother, Master Grandine, taught at the fae monastry. I had become fast friends with Wendy as she came to Asteria with her mother often.

I had hurriedly sent her a message I would be visiting her, when I needed an excuse to come to Bashan.

"Levy! I am so happy to see you! I heard you got married, can I meet him?" she said smiling.

I blushed "I... I don't know...if that's a good idea" I had barely spoken to Gajeel after our previous conversation.

"Why not?"

"I don't think...we should disturb Gajeel"

"But I just want to meet your husband" she said gloomily

I sighed, "follow me" I said resigned.

I found him in his study, going through some business with Sting. He turned when he saw me, a slight blush tinting his cheeks, looking from me to the tiny elf at my side.

"Erm...Gajeel, I am sorry to intrude but I have a friend here anxious to meet you, this is Wendy, she is Bashan's youngest librarian and a dear friend" I said nervously

"it's so nice to meet you, Levy hasn't told me anything about you but I am sure you must be amazing to be married to Levy" she said,

I blushed furiously wanting to cover up the child's mouth

Gajeel stood up and bowed, introducing himself and Sting next to him.

"I will be taking Levy down to the market square, there is the Bashan Carnival today, you could join us if you like"

"I don't think.. I can leave my work, I am sorry" Gajeel said

I don't know why, but I was disappointed he didn't want to come

"Come on Gajeel! this is your last night in Bashan, atleast enjoy the carnival before you go." Sting said

"I don't know, there is still so much to do" he said avoiding my gaze

"Nonsense! Most of it is done, I could handle the rest, Go!" Sting said, pushing him outside as we followed them behind.

"Have fun" Sting said waving, a huge grin on his face as he slammed the door against us.

We got to the bustling market square and my eyes widened at the various attractions. I watched a knife swallowing act, transfixed at the skill of the talent, Gajeel slightly behind me, folded arms, staring into space.

I frowned, he really didn't need to come if he didn't want to. _Why do I want him to want to be around me?_ I made up my mind to just enjoy the carnival.

I let Wendy pull me along to watch other attractions, beaming and laughing as we went along.

As we got to an archery game, As I looked at the stuffed animals, admiring the tiny black cat reminding me of Lily, someone came up behind me

"Hello beautiful, do you want me to win that for you?"

"N-no thank you" I said startled

The stranger shot me a toothy grin "Come on, no need to play hard to get"

He was suddenly yanked back, a large frame blocking my view

"The lady says no" I heard Gajeel say angrily.

"And who are you to tell me what she wants?"

"Her husband" he said, pulling me to his side, his hand on my waist.

I blushed deeply as I watched the man go pale and cower away from the menacing stare Gajeel gave him.

I looked up at him, I had never seen him so furious, brutish even. I blushed as he hand tightened on my waist before he looked into my eyes,

"Do you want the stuffed cat? " he asked

"Well.. Ye...No...there...is no need to make a fuss" I stuttered, my heart racing being in such close proximity to him.

"Wait here" he said softly, releasing me and going to pick up a bow.

I watched as he shot six rounds, hitting all the marks, at the final round, he stared straight at me, a small smile on his face, I stared back mesmerized as he shot the last arrow, his crimson eyes never leaving mine, people cheering when it hit the mark.

He came up to me, handing over the stuffed animal

"Thank you," I said blushing, he smiled

"I didn't know you were so good at archery"

he blushed embarrassed

"I like anything to do with iron, it's no big deal" he mumbled

I giggled  
"Hey! What's so funny"

"I think it's cute how you blush after every compliment"

"blush? I don't blush"

"Then what do you call this" I said laughing, pointing at his face

"Hey!" he said, grinning

"Such a cute couple, it's so obvious you are both very much in love"

We both turned to see an old lady, hands clasped, smiling at us.

I blushed furiously, quickly glancing at Gajeel, as he avoided my gaze, a pink tint on his face.

We stood in awkward silence till I heard Wendy yell my name, pulling me to another attraction.

I followed her, relieved to push the old woman's remark into the deep recesses of my mind.

 **Gajeel's pov**

I was troubled, I couldn't get my mind of the small bluenette that was now in the arms of her friend laughing and giggling.

Her laughter sounded like music in my ears, I couldn't get my eyes of her. I watched as her eyes widened at the fire throwing act, the glow illuminating her flushed face, her lips looking so...

I groaned. _What is wrong with me?_ I remembered her bumping into me today, how right she felt in my arms.

Everything about her consumed my senses. My reaction to her, nothing I had ever felt before. _love?_ The word suddenly came into my mind. I remembered the old woman's words. I shook my head. I wasnt the kind of person to fall in love and definitely not with an Asterian, we have almost nothing in common, besides it's not like she would feel the same way, I heard her laughter echo in my ears again. The sound forcing a smile on my face. I groaned again.  
 _I am in trouble._

 **Sorry this chapter is a little long. I hope you liked it. Don't hesitate to vote and tell me what you think :)**


	12. Chapter 12 Home

Levy's pov

I sat next to Gajeel in awkward silence, glancing up at him every few minutes as he avoided my gaze. He seemed lost in thought, sometimes staring at me and quickly looking away when I turned. I sighed. The trip to Bashan had taken too many unexpected turns, I just couldn't wait to get to the palace and give Lucy the letter from Natsu. I couldn't open it without her, I felt her eyes should be the first to see its contents

******  
I ran into Cana when I got into the palace, she was drinking as usual and looked up from her bottle grinning when she saw me.

"Levy, didnt know you were coming today, how was Bashan? plenty time for you to cosy up to that handsome hunk of a husband huh?"

I blushed "Cana! Why are you drinking so early in the morning? If mother hears this, she'll..."

"She will what? Punish me? She does that even when I don't drink, its not like she notices anymore anyways, she is too busy trying to stop a damn war from erupting, and failing miserably" She said bitterly

I was stunned, I have never heard Cana speak that way about mother before  
"Cana... What happened while I was gone?" she avoided my gaze, pausing for a second before she said

"Erza got attacked in the north"

"What? Is she OK?" I asked terrified

"She is fine, just wounded, it would have been worse if Jellal didn't get there on time."

"But I thought Erza was supposed to be _his_ reinforcement, she shouldnt have been on the frontlines!"

"she wasn't, that's whats strange about it. She was patrolling a part of Erebus, and only the high commanders knew her location. It was very unlikely any of the rebels could have discovered her by accident, unless..." she paused looking down

"Cana? "

"Unless it wasn't an accident"

I stared at her in shock, a traitor in the Asterian Army? It was too horrible to imagine, Asterian soldiers were loyal, and more so to the future Queen."

"What is more frightening is the report brought in by Jellal, he said the rebels seemed to attack only Erza, ignoring most of her platoon. They were determined to kill her like..."

"Like it was an assassinaton attempt" I said not knowing what to make of this information.

"What did mother say?" I asked, she frowned, suddenly furious

"Nothing, she just turned away and went back into the war council room, making plans for a war when her house is falling apart! I told her to send me atleast, to take some men and assist Erza,but she said I would only be a burden!" she spat angrily

I tried to console her, but she turned away and continued drinking.

"Where is Lucy?" I asked when in had nothing else to say

"She said she would be going to Maple place to wait for your return"

"Okay and Cana, I am sure Erza will be fine." I quickly pulled her into a hug from behind and dashed out the door.

I saw Lucy at the swing in the garden, humming and reading a book, she seemed so peaceful I didn't want to disturb her, she looked up and her face lit up when she saw me, running and pulling me into a hug. I closed my eyes and smiled, I didn't realize how much i had missed her.

"Levy, I am so happy to see you, it's only been a week but it feels like forever." she made me sit beside her on the swing and we swayed gently for a while enjoying the breeze and the peace.

"I met Natsu" I said softly

Her eyes widened as she looked at me, I smiled at her, I knew she was preparing herself for the worst earlier and I could feel the tension leave her shoulders

"He was injured but he was fine, Strong enough to even hurt Gajeel" I said giggling

"Oh dear Mara, I have been coming here everyday Lev, you have no idea how worried I have been, I feel like I can finally breathe" she said, tears falling to her cheeks.

"But how did you meet him?"

I chuckled, narrating the story, watching as her face switched from surprise, to horror and finally amusement. She smiled when I was done and took my hand in hers

"Thank you Levy, I can't imagine what I could ever do without you"

I handed her the letter, she opened it, motioning for me to read it with her

 _My dearest Lucy,_  
 _Let me start with an apology for the state I must have put you in with the contents of my last letter, I confess I was in a very bad place and I really didn't see a way out at that moment but as always,_ _thinking of you_ _and writing to you put me in better spirits and though I was lucky to escape alive, I am quite well._

 _As much as I just want to come and see you and talk till the stars cover the sky, I am needed here, now more than ever. I have something I must tell you, and you must tell no one for your safety and theirs. I do not wish to alarm you my love but I feel I should atleast tell someone and there is no one I trust more in this world than you._

 _I have told you how the rebellion began, right? I hope you remember, the death of my older brother and the misery of my father. Now I think it was all a plan, someone wanted to incite a war and I think I know who._

 _I stumbled on one of the commanders having a closed door meeting with someone wearing a cloak. I found it odd and tried to listen, I could only make out one sentence "no other eyes besides the king must see this lest I hang for treason" . You can imagine my surprise, so I started watching him closely, tracking his movements and shipments and discovered Erebian gold in a hidden chest in his quarters one day and a letter half burned among the wood in his fireplace. Though mostly burned, I could faintly make out the crest of the king of Erebus. And the words 'old friend'. I couldn't bring this to anyone because it wasnt sufficient proof and I think I may have left some clues I was there when I left hurriedly because a few days later my camp was attacked by Erebian soldiers and I barely escaped with my life. Worse still, this person I suspect is one of our highest ranking officials and one of the few that knew my location. When the news of the ambuish got to him, he dismissed it as a coincidence. I have since noticed I am being followed and it has been difficult to track him, but I will not give up. If my people are being used as pawns, then it is up to me to uncover it. You can understand why I cannot mention his name in this letter, but I will when I see you. Unfortunately I don't know when that will be, just know I am doing everything I can to get to you as soon as possible._

 _I am deeply sorry for putting my burden on you my love, but you must know you are my solace, your words, your smile and your laughter, my only comforts in this terrible war._

 _Hope to see you soon. I love you_

 _Forever yours_  
 _Natsu_

Lucy stared at me when we were done reading. We were both silent for a while pondering Natsu's discovery. _A connection between the rebels and Erebus?_ But what could King Balon gain from it? Why send his own people to be slaughtered in a war he instigated? It made no sense. I remembered the letter, _how the rebellion started?_ I turned to Lucy, she was still deep in thought

"Lu, how did the rebellion start?" I whispered.

She turned to me, a sad look on her face

"When Natsu was younger, there was a drought that devastated Magnolia. Being under Erebian control, Natsu's father and friends went to petition King Balon to reduce the taxes and send relief to help the people cope. Balon refused, throwing them out in disgrace. Furious, Igneel, Natsu's father decided to go to Asteria to intervene, but Asteria could not help directly as one of the rules of the two city alliance 'No one, neither king or queen, official or otherwise must interfere in the rule and order of either city, unless a formal petition is made.'  
Asteria decided to meet with the Magnolian leaders secretly to discuss aid. On the day of the meeting, as the two parties arrived they were ambushed by Erebian soldiers that had discovered the secret meeting." She paused looking at me sadly before she said

"Natsu's older brother, Zeref...was killed in the commotion. King Balon decided to punish Magnolia by increasing taxes and Asteria did nothing to avoid a war between the cities. Magnolia that day decided that the two cites were unfit to rule fiore, and hence the rebellion."

I stared shocked, when she finished. How was that possible? I couldn't imagine mother letting such cruety slide.

"Does mother... "

"I don't know Lev" Lucy interrupted

"But how could she not know, anything involved with Erebus, mother tries to handle herself. I was surprised too, surely mother would have foreseen a rebellion erupting. And letting innocent people starve...its not something I can imagine her doing." she added

I nodded, the whole situation surprising.

"And now Natsu thinks it was all a cruel plot to start the rebellion" Lucy said perplexed

"I can't imagine wha—"

"Levy!" we both turned to see my oldest friend walk up to us, Lucy quickly hiding the letter.

"Jet!" I screamed, running into his arms. He lifted me and whirled me around before putting me down.

"It's so good to see you Lev, it feels like it's been forever" he said smiling .

"You were the one to abandon me and join the army"  
I reminded him.

He laughed but said nothing. Jet was the son of my governess and we basically grew up together, the fact that we were from very different backgrounds never a problem until Jet proposed. I loved him as family but I could never see him as a husband, and mother discouraged the union reminding him of his place, atfirst, he was furious and we didn't speak for weeks but he came back, apologized for his behavior and told me he was joining the army. He left soon after, posted outside the city and I had barely seen him since.

"What are you doing here?" I said before looking down, noticing he had some bruises on his arm. He smiled

"I was with Erza when she was attacked, but I am fine" he said when he saw the worried look on my face

"I came to deliver a message to the Queen, I heard from Cana you had returned, so I came to see you." he added

"What message?" I asked

"Erza is returning to Asteria to properly heal" he said

I sighed relieved, he smiled at me a hand lifting my chin

"I also brought a message from the Queen, you are to attend the Twilight ball next week" he said

"And I want you to have your first dance with me" he added

"I—"

"Her first dance will be with me"

We turned to see Gajeel behind us, his face etched in a scowl, glaring at Jet

"O-ofcourse, your majesty, it is a pleas—" Jet said bowing but before he could finish, Gajeel walked of without another word.

 **Just want to** **say thank you to all my reviewers (Cosmo333, roohoos, piranha pk) and followers, love all your support and encouragement, hope you like this, please dont stop, you have been awesome.**


	13. Chapter 13 The ball

**Hi guys, so I just had to redo this chapter, it is quite long but I think its worth it. I would advice older readers to try this version too as i think it has a better impact on the story later on**

My heart beat faster the closer I got to Levy's quarters and I struggled to ignore the butterflies squirming in my stomach with each step. We had been summoned to the masquerade ball tonight despite my efforts to persuade the Queen to cancel the event.

And it had been a week since I had seen her, mostly because she had been avoiding me— not that I could blame her, after our last conversation, I would avoid me too.

I felt my jaw clench, it pissed me off how much her opinion mattered and that I couldn't ignore the sickening feeling in my gut at the thought of her hating me.

I raked my fingers through my hair and released a frustrated sigh.

To think my life had been so uncomplicated in Erebus. I wondered briefly what Minerva would think of me now, bristling with pent up frustration, unable to get a tiny Asterian princess out of my mind—and had to resist the urge to shudder at the thought.

Taking a deep breath to clear my head, I knocked on her door. Her voice traveling to my ears as she said

"I am not ready"

The response fuelled the anger simmering in my gut and before I could think it through, I was pushing past her door, remarks to hurry up dying on my tongue at the sight of her...

Wide hazel eyes held me in their gaze, her hair released from its usual braid—a sea of blue cascading freely down her shoulders, wild locks falling to her face and I swallowed hard as a powerful desire to brush away those defiant curls suddenly ripped through me

"I told you I wasn't ready" she said quietly but I had lost the ability to speak as my gaze fell to the dress that clung to her small form. My throat ran dry as I took in the dips and curves of her body outlined by the pink fabric when she suddenly swirled around and walked away, breaking me from my daze.

"I need to finish getting ready" she said without looking at me and my eyes shifted to the undone buttons on her dress. Without thinking I closed the distance between us, my hands weaving up her slender back, each button put in place. I heard her gasp and I froze, my face burning at the sudden realization of my actions.

"There" I said gruffly, trying to break the uncomfortable silence that had permeated the entire room. She didn't respond, her face growing to a darker shade of red as the silence stretched on between us like a thick fog

"It is a wonder you can get anything done with those twigs you have for arms" I teased, grasping for anything that would rile her up, a satisfied grin stretching across my face when she whirled around, her face darkened in outrage. She crossed her small arms on her chest, her chin raised as if to appear more intimidating and I had to stifle the smile forming on my face at how appealing she looked when angry.

"You have the gall to tease me after the rude way you addressed my friend?" she asked, her pitch a little higher than usual and the humor vanished from my face. I frowned as the images flashed through my mind—the tall orange haired man, laughing and picking her up—laughter in her eyes and a happiness I had rarely seen and I felt something clench tightly in my gut.

She walked to her dresser picking up her mask as she spoke with her back turned towards me

"Did you mean it?" she asked, her words barely audible yet hitting me like a punch to the gut

"Mean what?" I asked straining to keep my voice neutral

She whirled around to face me, anger and hurt potently displayed on her face

"Fine, you can pretend you don't remember" She said turning on her heel and storming out before I had a chance to respond and I sighed, my mind traveling back to the unpleasant event.

 _I paced back and forth as I tried to quell the boiling rage welling up inside me. At this point I wasn't even sure who I was angry at or why, all I could recall was standing at the window as Levy ran to embrace this stranger, an absolute bliss written all over her_ _face_ — _the_ _kind I had only seen the first time I had met her and a twisting in my gut before I was stalking out to meet them_

 _Why did it bother me so much that he could spark that much excitement in her which I couldn't hope to achieve?_

 _I couldn't remember the last time I was this angry and at a stranger no less! about a woman I barely knew! It was almost as if I_ _was_ —

 _No. I wasn't going to go there, I couldn't let foolish thinking complicate things. Levy was a princess of_ _Asteria_ _for_ _Idis'_ _sake! And we were in the middle of a war where the only thing keeping our kingdoms together was this_ alliance—which _was a precarious thing at best. The last thing I was going to do was_ _jeopardi_ _-_

 _"Why were you so rude?"_

 _I turned around to stare at the small form_ _standing in the_ hallway-— her _anger radiating of her in waves and her hands clenched at her sides as she kept me rooted in place with her glare_

 _"I didn't see the need to share formalities with a stranger" I said_

 _"He is my closest friend!" she said._  
 _H_ _er determination to defend this man_ _bothered me more than it rightfully should._

 _"And you are my wife!" I growled,_ _a possessive part of me stirring pleasantly at the term_

 _"It is my duty to protect you and within my right to be wary of the people around you" I added_

 _She blinked, confusion_ _flitting through her features before anger swiftly took its place_

 _"Your right?_ _You know very well this marriage means nothing and you have no obligations towards me! You said so yourself on our wedding day!_ _"_

 _Though it was illogical, h_ _er words_ _sent pain through my chest_ _and my jaw_ _tightened_.

 _"I am well aware of that" I spat out_

 _"Then why do you insist on this jealous_ _husb_ _and act_ _?_ _" she said_ _and my anger flared like a living thing_

 _"You mistake my sense of duty for genuine concern" I said with a humorless laugh_

 _She quirked a brow disbelievingly while I continued_

 _"Believe me princess, I am not interested in your affairs. I do what is expected of me, no matter how unpleasant_ _"_

 _"Unpleasant!? Why can't you admit this is no longer just a_ — _"_

 _"I have nothing to admit" I countered_

 _"So you don't feel..." she paused_ _,_ _biting her lip_

 _"This...means nothing to you then?"_ _She_ _said with a tone of finality that pierced right through me_ _and I looked away_ _afraid her inquisitive gaze would see_ _right_ _through me. H_ _er voice held a subtle crack that enveloped me with guilt as I replied_

 _"Yes"_

 _I looked up in time to see the stricken look on her face as_ _t_ _he vice behind my ribs tightened before she whirled around without saying another word._

I sucked in a breath as I pushed the painful memory away. I had been battling with my emotions ever since the day I met her and I wanted to regain control by pushing her away but the thought of how I hurt her was difficult to bear and I resolved to speak to her after the ball.

* * *

"Gajeel!" I turned around to see a smiling Jellal walk up to me, Erza walking in hand with him

"You shouldn't be here" Levy directed at Erza as the first princess waved her off

"Nonsense! I don't know what all the fuss is about, I am perfectly fine" she said

I shook my head grinning, it was a bold statement to make considering she was barely conscious a week ago

"And why are you still here?" I asked Jellal. He was supposed to have left for Erebus after escorting Erza back home.

"I have decided to stay until she is better" He said turning to smile at Erza, she blushed returning his smile

I quirked an eyebrow, even I could see something was going on between these two but I brushed the thought away

"How did the Queen ever agree to that?" I asked

"You" He said beaming, I gave him a puzzled look

"She has agreed to trade you for me, You would leave for Erebus to command the combined armies and Lily would join you later, I would remain here and take over from Lily. That way I can be with Erza as she recovers"

"Why me?"

"You are a symbol of the unity between the kingdoms of Erebus and Asteria, who better to control the joined armies?" he said.

I shook my head realizing that this must have been his proposal to the Queen. He grinned at me and went in. I followed behind with Levy at my side

She slipped away as soon as we went in and I was painfully aware of her absence by my side

"Gajeel!" I turned as I was pulled into a hug, I looked down at the dark blue eyes staring at me

"Juvia! What are you doing here?" I asked as she leaned to kiss me on the cheek

"Juvia came for the ball, Mother could not make it. Juvia gave you a coral to call when you got to the palace. You never did" she said gloomily.

I scratched the back of my neck embarrassed "I am sorry J, things got really complicated afterwards"

"Where is the stripper?" I asked

Juvia flushed "Stop calling my dearest Gray that! He went to get Juvia a drink" she said sheepishly

"I see things are good then"

She smiled and nodded

"Juvia heard from Rogue...How is Gajeel finding marriage? Is your bride nice?"

I looked past her to watch Levy as she laughed with her sisters

"Yes, very nice"

* * *

The blood boiled in my veins as I watched Levy twirl with the orange haired guy. Her eyes twinkling in delight as her laughter reverberated through the air while he leaned into her ear. My frown deepened as I folded my arms to keep from walking over there and causing a scene. Something caught my attention at the corner of the room and I shifted my gaze to the odd masked man dancing with the third princess. I raised a brow at the outlandish getup of her partner, his mask a mixture of colors with a wide range of accessories. It wasn't uncommon to see peculiar costumes on occasion but it was rare that the wearer was male. My eyes followed the pair as I noticed something familiar about him and my eyebrows shot into my hairline as the realization dawned on me. _Natsu_

Something dark roiled inside me. _He must have a death wish_

I straightened, my hands tightly fisted as I caught his gaze. He seemed to weigh in the expression on my face before he leaned in to whisper to his partner, then he was weaving his way through the crowd towards me.

"You are in an awful mood" he said when he was within earshot and I had to forcibly restrain myself from attacking him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a low growl, my anger simmering to the surface

"The invitation said there would be food and wine" he cackled, ignoring my glare. He reached down to pick up a tart from the tray and I watched him eat as I thought of ways to capture him discreetly.

He suddenly shot me a sideways glance

"Don't bother, there is no way you can physically restrain me without causing an uproar" he said with a smirk cutting through my thoughts and my jaw twitched at the truth in his words.

''Lighten up, for a moment in Bashan I thought we were becoming friends, atleast where Levy was concerned. Speaking of which, where is Levy?" He asked drawing my attention back to the head of blue hair as she continued drifting across the ball room.

"Ahhh... I see, your sour mood has nothing to do with me" Natsu hummed and I turned my scowl at him

"If I were you, I would go talk to her instead of this jealous glaring thing you are doing"

My eye twitched, Natsu slipping away as I made a grab at him, his laughter trailing after him as he disappeared into the crowd. I shot the back of his head one last glare before my eyes met Levy's.

I froze, her gaze keeping me rooted in place before she turned away like she hadn't seen me, smiling at something her partner had said. I felt my restraint snap as I stalked towards them.

I gave her partner one glare as Levy looked up at me in alarm when my hand curled around her arm. She frowned, tugging against me in protest

"We need to talk" I said my gaze never leaving her partner

"We can talk after the ball, I was enjoying a dance with Jet when you rudely interrupted" she retorted

"It can't wait" I replied as I turned pulling her along, she remained still at first but gave in eventually, offering her partner an apology.

She rounded on me in abject fury as soon as we were alone

"I can't believe your rudeness! Who do you think you are?!" she shrieked

"Of all the arrogant, selfish, insufferable-—"

"Natsu is here" I interjected

Her eyes widened as she paled, staring at me like she had seen a ghost

"What?" she croaked, all her previous fury draining out of her as fear flashed through her features

"What is he doing here?" she muttered as she began to pace

"I'd like to find out"

"If mother finds out... I have to speak with hi-" I grabbed her arm as she proceeded to walk past me

"Levy" I said in a whisper

"Tell me what is going on" She looked up at me, her eyes conflicted as she bit her lip and pulled away

"It's not your concern. This isn't about the alliance. My affairs don't interest you or have you forgotten?" She bit out

"Dont..." I breathed, releasing her as I turned around trying to block the image of her stricken face that tormented me.

"Why!? I am just repeating your words!" She cried

"Please... Stop" I begged but she wouldn't listen

"Tell me why I should tell you anything! remember? I mean nothing to yo—"

"You mean everything!" I barked rounding on her, only realizing a second too late the gravity of my statement. She stared at me with wide eyes, frozen like she had been shot by lightning and the silence that followed threatened to suffocate me. I let out a lengthy sigh after a while ignoring the uncomfortable air that had settled between us as I walked towards her.

"Levy" I said softly, fixing my gaze on hers

"I need you to tell me"

She nodded slowly as she began

As I stood there baffled by Levy's confession, a scream cut through the silence and we turned as people scrambled out in different directions.

"We shou—"

"Levy!" We saw Lucy running from afar, visibly upset as tears ran down her cheeks.

"What happened?" Levy asked going to her

"Natsu... Natsu is being chased..." she trailed off as she panted for air

My eyes widened in surprise

"By Jellal and the Asterian Soldiers...and Erza..." She gasped, fresh tears forming in her eyes

"How was he discovered?" Levy asked gripping Lucy's arm

"Natsu was dancing with me but he was distracted, he had been following someone and he saw Erza...he saw it...and Natsu was trying to help...but they wouldn't listen, he had to run... I swear...and...poor Erza..." She said her voice cracking as she choked out a sob

I frowned confused

"Lucy, you are not making sense, who was he trying to help?" Levy asked worriedly

"Erza was attacked again, I couldn't see how, but Natsu seemed to know the attack was coming and tried to stop it but he was too late, in the commotion his mask fell off as he stood over Erza's unconscious body and someone started screaming, He had to run and now Jellal and the soldiers are after him." she said trembling as the tears came falling down her face.

"Oh Mara! How is Erza?"

"She is being taken to the Fae monastery for treatment." Lucy said

"We have to go to her" Levy said turning as a servant came running towards us.

Levy gestured to her to lead Lucy back in and she held Lucy's hand as they proceeded to leave

"Don't worry about Natsu, he will be fine, he knows Asteria well, he would find a way out, I am sure of it." she said reassuringly.

Lucy nodded still sobbing and left.

I pondered Levy's words knowing Natsu would never make it out the city with the whole army searching for him.

She whirled around to face me then and a breath caught in my throat at the intense look of despair in her eyes and instinctively, I pulled her trembling form into my arms.

"Gajeel, Natsu will never—" She said, her voice becoming muffled as her face pressed into my chest

"I know" I said, gritting my teeth at the sound of her breaking voice

"I will go help him"

She pulled away with a start at my declaration, the rich brown of her eyes glistening as they searched mine

"But, that's treas—"

"It doesn't matter, just go back to your sisters" I said my hand unconsciously cupping the soft skin of her cheek as a thumb wiped at the tear falling down her face

She nodded and I pulled away with effort not wanting to leave her there as I turned to go find Natsu.

Small trembling fingers lightly grasped my arm, halting me in my step and I stiffened slightly, turning to face her as her touch sent a jolt of electricity through me

"Gajeel" she said in a low whisper

"Promise me you'll be careful"

I inhaled sharply at the raw concern etched on her face, something doing a flip in my gut as her large brown eyes bore into mine. She looked so small and vulnerable at that moment, tears staining her cheeks, her wild hair falling into her face and her lips quivering slightly— my arm tingling where her fingers dug into skin

"Promise me" she said more insistently, her gaze unrelenting as she awaited an answer

I stood motionless as the world fell away, the only thing that mattered being the woman staring at me, desperate for a response

My lips closed over hers, hands filling with sky-kissed hair as a startled gasp escaped her lips. My head swarm with the scent of her and my fingers tangled in the soft curls at the base of her neck, tilting her face to meet mine more easily. Her small fingers trailed up my chest, a hand fisting in my shirt as she tugged on it slightly and a low groan fell from my lips as heat shot through me. I instinctively pulled her closer slanting my mouth over hers in desperate need and she let out an appreciative moan that stired up something primal in me, driving me to the edge as I became completely overtaken by her presence

The sound of screaming people closing in had me plummeting back to reality and I pulled away so quickly it caused her to stumble forward slightly.

I let out a shuddering breath as my heart hammered against my chest and I stared into her eyes dark with longing, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath, the flushed hue of her face dark against her hair as she nervously wet her slightly bruised lips and it took every shred of self control I had to stumble backwards and turn away.

I had scarcely left the area when Jellal came into view, surrounded by soldiers howling in triumph. As my muddled mind tried to make out what was going on, I saw Natsu, bruised and beaten being carried out towards the dungeons and my heart sank as I realized

I was too late

 **Just had to do a review of this chapter, couldn't read the previous one without cringing, so let me know what you think**


	14. Chapter 14 Pandemonium

Gajeel's pov

The punishment for treason was death. No trial, just a judgement passed within a few days. I paced along the hallway to the council room, battling with my thoughts when I heard his footsteps.

"Gajeel, what are you doing here? Did the Queen summon you too?"

I nodded absently before grabbing his shoulder as he proceeded to walk past me

"Jellal we need to talk"

He looked at me, his face a mixture of agitation and confusion.

"Can't it wait?" he asked

"No" I said sternly, my gaze fixed on him. His eyebrows furrowed and then he sighed.

"Lead the way"

*****  
"What? What do you mean?"

Jellal cried shocked when I told him all Levy had told me, no matter how many times I ran it through my head, I couldn't think of any other way to save Nastu.

He paced the room before sitting down, his head in his hands

"This really is a mess isn't it?" he mumbled

"I know but we can't let them kill the wrong man" I said

"But what can we do? We cannot change the verdict..." He said

"But we may be able to delay it, enough to help him escape"

I watched his face scrunch up as he contemplated the suggestion, he looked up at me seriously

"Gajeel... You are my family...but are you certain this N-natsu person really isn't involved? We can't afford to be wron-"

"I am certain, I trust Levy" I interjected walking closer to him, my hand resting on his shoulder

"I just need you to trust me"

 **Levy's pov**

It was a slow and cold night-a seemingly never ending nightmare. I stared at Erza's sleeping form, a myriad of emotions going through me.

We have been taking shifts to watch over her while we waited for the healing Masters.

I wrapped my arms around myself rocking slowly, blinking back the tears that threatened to fall. I had tried to get Lucy to sleep, she had looked so stricken by the news of Natsu – her sunken eyes and forlorn expression causing me to worry but she shrugged off my concern reminding me of Erza's state.

I breathed out a heavy sigh, letting my hands fall limply to my side as I tilted my head upwards and closed my eyes. With Erza's state, Natsu's capture, Lucy's Distress and Cana's agitation, I was exhausted.

I let my mind drift to Gajeel, I wondered what he was doing at the moment, I hadn't seen him since yesterday – _since_ _our kiss,_ my mind reminded me uselessly  
and I wondered if he was okay.

Thoughts of him suddenly filled my head – the way the corner of his mouth lifted in a crooked grin when he was feeling smug, the sound of his deep rumbled laugh and the glint in his eyes right before he kissed me.

Just thinking about him made my heart beat faster and my body go warm. It was strange really –his effect on me, He seemed to evoke feelings in me so strong and foreign, they left me completely out of my depth.

It was terrifying –to have no control over how I felt around him. I was always the cautious one, planning and preparing before doing anything yet when it came to him, all my thoughts and plans came to a screeching halt.

I was brought back to reality by angry shouts outside the room, I turned, quickly going to the door, I watched as Cana slammed her fist on the table in front of her, her features contorted in fury. Staring down a trembling Laki

"What do you mean delayed? Why? Spit it out Laki!"

I watched as Laki stammered, her eyes widened as her hands waved wildly in front of her

"What is wrong Cana? stop badgering her, she is terrified!" I chided

They both turned to stare at me, Laki breathing a sigh of relief as she went on

"Your highnesses, I am afraid I do not know the details but the Queen has decided to delay the execution till further notice"

My eyes widened, barely able to hide the relief ghosting my face.

Cana growled, visibly upset  
"What is mother thinking?"

I went to her trying to calm her down

"Cana I am sure mother has good reason to delay his execution, we just don't know why yet, please calm down, we cannot disturb Erza or Lucy, she just finally went to sleep and Erza... Erza's situation is still terrible...we have to wait for Master Poluschka to arrive... We have to avoid anything that could worsen her state" I said, the tears I had been holding back falling to my cheeks.

Cana stared at me silently for a moment before her expression softened, she cupped my cheek, wiping a tear with her thumb

"I know Levy, I just hate sitting here doing nothing, its so... It's so frustrating"

I nodded, "Right now it's the best thing we can do for Erza".

******  
"Poison?" I repeated, incredulous

"but how was it introduced?",  
my eyes flicked across Erza's sleeping form, there were barely any marks on her

Master Polusyka looked at me irritated as usual and scoffed  
"Like I said, it is a very deadly and rare poison, it only needs to break through the skin before rapidly spreading through the body, but she is lucky, the young princess, very lucky" she said, shaking her head side to side and muttering to herself

Master Polusyka was an odd fairy who worked at the monastry and was one of the oldest and best healers in the land, her healing ability and adept knowledge was incomparable to anyone else, however her attitude left something to be desired. She was a hermit, preferring the company of animals to any other creature. She enjoyed working alone and detested more than anything to be disturbed. She was only called in when the situation was dire as she lived deep in the mountains and almost never came into town.

I looked at her perplexed, how was Erza lucky, she only seemed to be getting worse, her skin paler and colder than ever. I opened my mouth to ask the weighty question

"How?" Cana asked next to me, beating me to it

Master Polusyka rolled her eyes, pointing to the almost invisible mark just below Erza's collar bone like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"That must have been where the poison got in, if it was any lower, it could have gotten into her heart and then you wouldn't need me, she would already be dead" she said.

My eyes widened, I remembered Lucy's words, _Natsu tried to stop it but he was too late..._ It hit me then, He wasn't! He must have realized he wouldn't get to her on time, so he tried to deflect it. My eyes filled with tears with the thought of what could have happened if he wasn't there.

"What can we do now?" Cana asked

Master Polusyka looked at her again like she asked a ridiculous question before looking down at the concoction she was preparing

"You do nothing, you have done enough. Taking all my time and air to explain something very obvious, and then asking even more questions, Now shoo! The sooner you leave, the sooner I can get to work" she said waiving dismissively.

I let out an exasperated sigh as Cana threw a fit

"Hey! Old hag! A little sympathy won't kill you, you know"

"For you? Definitely! Now shoo, your aura is already making me sick, it would probably kill your sister"

"Why you..."

I grabbed Cana's hand and led her out the door, there was no use arguing with Master Polusyka.

As Cana grumbled and muttered to herself, I looked across the hallway to Lucy's room, something seemed off, I remembered closing her door when I last checked up on her bit now it seemed slightly open...

I left Cana still grumbling about the inexcusable manners of Master Polusyka, walking towards Lucy's room. I opened her door, my eyes widening as I scanned the room, it was empty.

I ran inside, calling her name, there was no need to panic, surely she may have decided to take a walk, or get something or... I stopped my train of thought as my eyes landed on the piece of paper on the bed, as I grabbed and read it, I felt my heart drop to my stomach. _This couldn't be happening._

"What is wrong Lev?"

I spun around to see Cana watching me curiously, my hands shaking with the letter still clutched in them to my chest. I inhaled sharply trying to think of what to say before she spoke again

"Where is Lucy? She couldn't have gone anywhere far, it is really late"

I stood, quiet, unable to respond my eyes following her as she walked into the room, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Levy?"

I cleared my throat, my mouth suddenly going dry

"I don't... Know... Really...maybe she went out for a walk"  
I croaked stumbling over the words as I wrung the letter to keep my hands from shaking.

She studied me for a minute before breaking the silence that seemed to have engulfed everything else around us

"Okay" she said simply, walking slowly passed me. She stopped when she got in front of me and suddenly whirled around snatching the letter from my hands before I could think to react, her eyes bulging out of her head as she read the contents

 _Dear Levy,_  
 _You may never know how sorry I am for doing this and now of all the times! When you need me the most! but I can't sit here anymore, when the man I love is about to be killed and by my family nonetheless! I know it is selfish of me to think of Natsu at this time but you have to forgive me, I must tell mother, I have to convince her that he is innocent! Or die with him, whichever she agrees to, please beg my sisters to forgive me, I know Erza will be fine, she has always been the strongest, both in body and mind, tell her for me that she has to be strong please...now more than ever, it's the only way I can live with myself with this decision, again I am so so sorry_

 _Your loving sister,_  
 _Lucy_

I stood as the air became thick with tension, making me involuntarily swallow. Cana slowly turning to me, her expression dark as she held the tear-stained letter in her hand like a weapon.

I tried to hold her gaze but felt my eyes fall to my feet, I didn't even know why I felt ashamed, I wasnt the one fraternizing with the enemy but I felt just as responsible.

Cana growled, the sound cutting through the quiet like a howl in the dead of night and I could feel the hairs of the back of my neck stand at the sound.

"What is going on Levy?" she grounded out

I flinched at the pain in her voice, and forced my eyes to look at her

"Cana... "

She held her hands up, her eyes darkening threateningly

"Levy, whatever you tell me now, better be the truth, I think I deserve atleast that"

I held her gaze for a minute, there was no way out of this. _Sorry_ _Luce,_ Inhaling deeply I began

"It started right after mother sent us on our various punishments..."

 **Sorry guys for this coming a little late, Wish you all the best of the holiday season and HAPPY NEW YEAR All, I just had to get this in before the New Years, see you all next year with more Gajevy love and hope you can take out time from your busy holiday celebrations to read this and review please. Thank you all again for the feedback, the love has been amazing.**


	15. Chapter 15 Serendipity

The sound of laughter rang through the dark hallway mingled with the clinking of tankards and indistinct chatter. I breathed a sigh of relief, with the delay of the execution, the guards had lowered their defenses and currently celebrating a day without incident. The sound of birds chirping in a distance and the sliver of light through cracks in the barred windows indicated the crack of dawn was fast approaching and I knew we needed to work fast. I stopped suddenly, my back pressed against the wall —Jellal uttering a soft curse under his breath as he bumped into me from behind.

We fell silent listening to the soft clump of heavy footsteps heading towards us as it echoed through the quiet hallway— every step resounding in my ears like the booming of a thunderstorm —my mind racing for possible solutions to the new development

"Hey! Edgar! What are you doing patrolling so early in the morning?" a voice slurred from a distance cutting through my thoughts

"I thought I could do a quick patrol before joining you guys"

"For what? Rats? 'Cuz that's all you will find this early in the morning...c'mon, join the celebration, it's not everyday we get the infidel trying to kill our princess" the voice drawled

There was a heavy sigh, mirroring mine at the sound of his retreating footsteps—relief flooding through me as I signalled for Jellal to follow me. We had to get Natsu out of here before dawn—before we ran out of time.

We had managed to convince the Queen to give us 24 hrs to get some information from the prisoner that could prove useful in the war. We used the day to formulate a plan with Natsu to get him out— so far things were going far from smoothly.

I stood guard as I heard the soft clink of keys we had stolen from a passed out guard—Jellal quickly opening the cell—My heart racing, the blood thrumming in my veins with each passing minute.

I couldn't even think about the implications of getting caught, not only was I commiting treason, I was also breaking a marriage bound treaty and many of the two cities alliance laws and there was no telling how the Queen would react to that.

 _So why was I even risking my life to save this idiot_.

I told myself I was doing what was right, surely I couldn't let an innocent man die but a small part of me knew the real reason— the part I was now violently trying to ignore.

An errant memory of the taste of her lips suddenly came to me— feelings I had desperately suppressed bubbling up to the surface, I shook my head trying to rid myself of the thoughts that plagued me and took a deep breath to steady my emotions.

 _This wasn't the time!_

"Gajeel, you okay?" my head swung to the side to see Jellal watching me curiously.

I grunted—when he paused, I barked

"We need to leave, I am fine!"

"Okay, okay, you just seemed off" he accused.

"With all the noise you guys are making, you might as well kill me now than let those guards catch me escaping" Natsu's voice cut through as the door creaked open

"Don't tempt me" I growled as we made our way down the hallway—Natsu grinning stupidly, considering he was hours away from a rope around his neck.

"Nah, you can't kill me, Levy will never forgive yo-"

"Shut up" I cut in, Jellal shaking his head as Natsu snickered

"Didn't know his wife had such a hold on him" Jellal directed at Natsu as I glared at him

"Ooh she does, why else would he risk his life for me?" Natsu replied unfazed by the murderous look I shot him

"A decision I am already regretting" I snarled.

Natsu snickered again and I clenched my fists—fighting the urge to punch him, it had been two days since I kissed Levy and it had taken all of my willpower to push back the flurry of emotions that single action provoked in me—and now this idiot obliterated all my effort with a single sentence.

"Have you told her?" Natsu asked suddenly as we made our way to the entrance

"Told her what?" I asked without looking at him

"Have you told her you love her?" he said beaming—like he deserved a damn award for the remark.

This time I did punch him, vaguely aware of Jellal's shouts of protest. He groaned as his head hit the wall next to us in the narrow hallway.

"I guess that's a No" he said, still smiling as he rubbed his jaw

"You should, it took me forever to tell Lucy and you have no idea how many times I have regretted it—times when I wasn't sure I would survive, all I could think about was the time I wasted not knowing how she felt about m-"

"I don't love the shrimp" I mumbled

"You sure about that?" he said shooting me a look that showed he didn't believe a word I said

That was the problem, I wasn't sure, heck I wasn't sure about anything to do with Levy anymore, since the first day I met her, I have been acting strange— my thoughts and emotions completely out of my control

True, I found her _distractingly_ attractive and every little detail I discovered about her intrigued me—her incredible mind, how fiercely she protected those she loved, her wild curiosity and ridiculous love of books. It was fascinating— _she_ was fascinating but... _did_ _these_ f _eelings for her mean I was in love with her?_

It was frustrating and I didn't know what to–

A loud clatter sound rang through my head effectively ending my train of thought, I looked up the stairs we were climbing to get to the palace grounds. A soft curse echoed from upstairs and I froze at the sound of footsteps heading towards us. Jellal looked at me, panic written all over his face, we could go back the way we came but the soldiers would soon start patrolling, if we went back we would become trapped.

I inhaled sharply as the footsteps drew closer, my hands forming fists at my sides, there was no going back, I shot Jellal a look and he nodded, indicating that he understood, I took a defensive stance shielding Natsu, my mind made up

Suddenly the footsteps paused, a vaguely familiar voice reaching my ears.

"Guard I need a moment alone with the prisoner"

"But your highness, the Queen has commanded that no one be allowed to–"

"Do you doubt I would not have requested permission before coming here?"

"O-ofcourse N-not, your majesty"

"Then leave" the last sentence followed by the sound of hurried footsteps and the door being slammed shut.

Lighter footsteps made their way down the stairs and I gestured to the two beside me to retreat into the hallway— the plan had changed, as a guard could easily be subdued but a member of the royal family?

This rescue mission was just getting harder and harder.

"Gajeel?" the voice rang from upstairs, freezing me in my tracks—not sure if I should respond

"Gajeel are you there?"

My mind raced as I glanced at Jellal and Natsu—getting no answers from their confused faces

"Yeah" I replied

I watched stupefied as Cana came into view, her features displaying relief when her eyes landed on me.

"Good, I wasnt sure you would be here yet" she said looking past me to where Natsu stood grinning at her

"What are you doing here?" I asked still shocked at her sudden appearance

"I came to help you" she shrugged, her gaze turning back to me

"How did you even-"

"Can we talk about that later? We need to move now!" she yelled whirling around as she sprinted up the stairs

I snapped out of my daze willing my legs to move behind her.

"What's the plan?" Natsu asked glancing from me to Cana

I looked at Cana

"Well, don't look at me, you had a plan before I joined this rescue mission" she piped

"My rescue mission didn't include a fourth person" I retorted

"So what now?" Jellal asked from behind.

We were hiding in the bushes on the palace grounds, and we had to make our way through the gardens surrounded by soldiers and still had to get to the gates. I originally planned to have Jellal, Natsu and I in guard uniforms I stole earlier to get through the main gate and make a run for it before anyone got suspicious but with Cana and the delay, that would be impossible

"I have an idea" Cana said suddenly her eyes twinkling with delight

As all eyes trained on her, she continued

"The west gate! That's the best way out, I will distract the guard so you can slip through"

"The west gate?" I asked incredulously, I hadn't even considered it—not only was it the closest gate to the palace entrance it was also the farthest from our position, it would be practically impossible to get there without getting caught. I opened my mouth to voice this but Jellal beat me to it

"But how do we get to the west gate? That path is always full of guards, not to mention it's proximity to the palace entrance? what if someone recognises us?" he asked

"I know a path right under the Queens nose" she said with a wink and a sly smile broke out on her face—like she had made a joke, only her could understand.

"Sounds risky, are you sure this is a safe path?" Jellal asked

"Yes I am, let's just say I used this a lot when I was younger to get out of the palace unseen"

I quirked a brow but didn't push further. We followed Cana around the bushes, jumping and docking when she did till we got to a clearing, she crouched down suddenly, her hands raking through the grass as she cleared out the sand and leaves to reveal a manhole, she craned her neck towards us, a grin lightening up her face as she began to open the lid before climbing in.

The path was narrow and dark with the only sounds—a few shouts from the guards above. We followed Cana through the darkness, surprised how she knew where she was going. She stopped suddenly—shuffling about looking for something on the adjacent wall— an excited sound excaping her when she found it.

A sudden light hit my eyes—the source a glowing card in her hand that seemed to reflect on the carvings on the wall before a dirt and sand rained from above revealing an opening.

We climbed out after Cana, intrigued as the earth closed after us. I turned to Cana to ask what just happened but she had already moved on ahead of us, her back against a large oak tree just a few feet from the gate.

"What was that about?" Natsu suddenly asked—our backs to the cluster of trees close to the gate's entrance

Cana beamed "It's an old escape route for Asterian royalty built for the first queen, Mara. Our magic is enchanted with our blood so the runes recognizes Mara's blood running in our veins and allows us through. There were many such paths to and from the palace but Mother closed most of them, I don't understand why she left this one open but it runs below the throne room, I have used it many times because the palace entrance is always heavily guarded the western gate usually has only 1 or 2 guards at—"

"Who goes there!" a voice cut through her whispering and  
I froze my eyes landing on Cana's as she put her finger to her lips and shook her head. She stared at me for a minute before giving me a wicked grin and stepped out from the shadows

"Guilford stand down!"

"Your highness, I didn't see you there, what are you doing here so early in the morning"

"I actually came looking for you" Cana said, though I couldn't see her face, I could hear the seductive lilt in her voice—the sound a beguiling thing that made shivers run down my spine.

The guard—now known as Guilford, blushed furiously, averting his gaze from her

"In what way may I serve your majesty?" he asked sheepishly, trying—and failing, not to stare at her ample cleavage peaking through her provocative attire.

"I thought you could tell me more about that scouting trip you were on last month"

This seemed to be a topic of great interest to young Guilford as he squared his shoulders—chest out, standing a little taller and against all forces —tore his eyes away from Cana's cleavage to look her in the eyes, she signalled for us to move, completely sure now she had his full attention.

I shook my head as we snuck out the gate, amazed by her talent in the art of seduction.

We moved silently through the grounds just outside the palace when I caught sight of a shadow from the corner of my eye.  
I quickly glanced at Jellal and Natsu, the looks thay gave me indicating they knew

 _We were being followed_

Damn it! Could this plan get anymore screwed up? I decided we needed to keep moving, we needed to get as far from the palace as possible then we could face whoever thought it prudent to stalk three high strung guys escaping one of the biggest empires in the land.

As we took another turn, headed now for the estates close by, I noticed something familiar about the shape made now more obvious with the full swing of dawn—the light illuminating the form that was a constant now in my peripheral vision.

I suddenly stopped, my eyes rolling heavenward as I turned around, the tension in my shoulders evaporating.

"Come out!" I said sternly ignoring the protests from Natsu and Jellal—thier eyes bulging as she stepped out into the light, looking sheepishly at me.

"Juvia, what on earth are you doing here?" I asked pinching the bridge of my nose as I shook my head.

She looked down for a minute, tapping two fingers together

"Juvia saw you leave early this morning, Juvia was curious what you were up to when you enter the dungeon and waited till you left the palace before following yo—"

"What were you doing outside in the first place, it was really early in the morning?"

She blushed, eyes downward—the intricate detail of her shoes seemingly of great interest to her.

I rubbed between my eyes as she stuttered, embarrassed

"J-juvia was given a...room so far...from d-dearest Gray, Juvia was looking for his—"

"Forget I asked" I interrupted, she really needed to stop this habit of stalking people.

There was suddenly a cacophony of voices as Jellal and Natsu snapped out of their daze. Jellal lecturing Juvia on the dangers of creeping about and Natsu excited to introduce himself. I grabbed her arm annoyed with the pointless babble from the three

"Juvia you need to leave"

"Gajeel, Juvia is worried, Juvia doesn't know why Gajeel is bent on treason...but Juvia is willing to help" a mischievous glint in her eyes

I was taken aback for a second, her willingness surprising, then I smiled, my hand on her shoulder

"Thanks J, but I need you to go back, I can't get you in—"

The bellowing of a large horn suddenly cut me off and we turned around as the palace lit up and even from the distance it was obvious there was a lot of activity erupting in the palace, I could hear faint shouts and small shapes running around and I realized Natsu's escape had been discovered. The thought barely registering before Cana came into view from a distance running towards us, her frantic gestures and shouts meaning one thing

 _Run_

I moved on instinct alone, grabbing Juvia's hand and yelling to the others to run though we had scarcely left the area when a group of soldiers suddenly materialized in front of us. The determined look on their faces clear—they would fight to the death to stop us if it came to that. I cursed softly under my breath, my grip tightening on Juvia's wrist.

 _This really was turning out to be a real shitty day._

 **hehehe... Because break outs never go according to plan...**

 **Hey guys, I do want to apologize for the long wait this time, It has been crazy in my life, moved countries and houses in the last two weeks, add medical school drama to that...crazy. well I do hope you like this chapter will try to update sooner this time...review please, and again thanks so much for the great feedback, don't ever stop.**


	16. Chapter 16 Secrets-part 1

"We won't make it"

The eerily calm whisper of my older brother broke through my thoughts as we made our way through the gilded hallways of the palace trying to avoid running into anyone, I shot him an angry glare and motioned for him to be silent as I tried to quell my racing heart beat before picking up the pace

Thoughts of being too late filled my head causing the bile to rise up to my throat and I had to physically swallow to push back the fear slowly tightening it's grip on my heart.

We had to keep moving, It was too late to question our decision now, I gave Jellal a look hoping he would read my thoughts and hence come to the same conclusion. His expression was grave as he held my gaze but he sighed and nodded even as we continued sprinting across the polished floors.

It was quiet—the deathly silence heightening the sound of the blood rushing in my ears as my eyes darted around for any sign of life. I tried to pull air into my lungs, my heaving chest burning from the effort as we crouched down near the pillars, a few feet from the base of the twin staircases where I had first met Levy and regardless of the situation I was in, I smiled—the memory so vivid, it had me slipping from my grim reality to that moment when I had laid eyes on her for the first time, I had been so stunned by her beauty—her smile cutting right through-

My eyes shot open as I was yanked out of my dream-like state by the sound of several footsteps and my heart stopped, gripping the wall with trembling fingers as I retreated into it before casting a panicked glance at Jellal. His eyes were wide with worry and everything seemed to slow down as the footsteps drew closer. My heart pounded in my chest as they slowly faded away as if going the other direction and I presumed they belonged to soldiers going to the dungeon to help find Natsu. As I tried to remember how to breathe, it suddenly dawned on me how I had unknowingly closed my eyes and I groaned inwardly—amazed for the umpteenth time, her profound effect on me. I craned my neck to observe the stairs and listened for any other sound that gave away the descent of people before signalling Jellal to follow after me.

Relief surged inside me at the sight of the empty hallway and I looked down surprised to see my hands trembling. Balling them into fists, I took one shaky step before I was suddenly grabbed by the arm into a corner and it took a considerable amount of sheer will not to cry out in alarm as my ears were instantly filled with hushed whispers and frantic footsteps heading towards us.

Looking back over my shoulder, I met Jellal's admonishing gaze and sighed, before my attention was drawn back to the group of servants passing us, completely unaware of our hiding place. Their eyes were filled with worry and terror and I made out 'Gorgon' and 'infidel' among other phrases from their frightened chatter.

I stopped short when a name caught my attention and I leaned in to hear better.

"Princess Cana was seen with the murderous Gorgon" said one of the servants

"Impossible" another snorted

"It's true, nothing is clear yet but she was definitely among the party with him" another said as they made their way down the stairs.

Even with my enhanced hearing I could no longer make out the rest of the conversation and my heart sunk to my stomach as the nausea threatened to overcome me but I closed my eyes, quickly pushing it aside as I signalled Jellal to follow me, reminding myself that we needed to keep moving.

As the door came into view from the distance, the heaviness in my chest had become worse and it was getting harder to breathe as the words of the servants kept coming back to haunt me, I tried pushing the thoughts away but I could not shake the feeling that everything was for naught and my mind wandered back to the events earlier that morning.

* * *

 _"Surrender now and the Queen may offer you linency!"_

 _The soldier rounding to my left shouted and if not for the grim situation we were in, I would have thrown my head backwards and laughed at the statement because the only linency we could hope to get would be to choose what sort of burial we deemed fitting after the noose had broken our necks._

 _My gaze flicked back to where Jellal and Natsu stood accessing the situation, my eye catching the sight of Cana approaching from the distance-the thought barely registering as more guards appeared from the neighboring houses no doubt summoned by the increasing shouts from the soldiers around us._

 _It was a hopeless situation, fighting now would be a futile attempt to delay the inevitable. I released Juvia's wrist, grimacing at the dark bruise forming on her pale skin, she looked up at me, confusion marking her features as I shot her an apologetic look before raising my hand to signal a surrender-only to have it drawn back by her small fingers curled around my elbow. I looked down at her trying to understand what she was doing when I heard Cana scream_

 _"Get down!"_

 _I had barely a split second to hit the ground before floating cards filled the air above us shooting lightning at the soldiers around us._

 _It seemed to happen slowly, the amazement followed by abject horror on the faces of the soldiers as the lightning shot through them-their bodies convulsing uncontrollably as they fell on all sides to the ground with a loud thud. I shot to my feet the next second as the dust settled._

 _There seemed to be a lull between us and the soldiers- a brief moment where the realization of the Princess' betrayal seemed to dawn on them-before total mayhem broke loose_

 _I barely had time to process the situation before slamming my iron club into the face of an angry soldier that lunged at me. I looked around, we were all engaged in battle, Cana's cards shooting lightning bolts and explosives at anyone brave enough to make a move at her, Natsu and Jellal led a combined attack, Jellal's wind magic fuelling Natsu's fire, scorching the soldiers around them. Juvia had her back facing me, her water attacks effectively drowning out the screams of the soldiers. I dodged a surge of energy blast aimed for my head and looked up to see more soldiers creaping out of the shadows, some wielding what looked like a magic blasting weapon. They seemed endless looming over us-like a dark unforgiving cloud on a sunny day. No matter how much we fought, it was clear we would never be able to overcome their overwhelming numbers._

 _"Gajeel!" I heard Cana call for me, moments before an energy blast tore through her side from one of the weapons. I dashed towards her, knocking the machine from the soldiers hand and smashing his face in with my iron club. She slumped towards me, her arm clutching the wound as she strained to keep the pain from her face._

 _"You need to leave!" she said, her voice barely audible over the sounds of the commotion around us._

 _"What?" I asked dumbfounded by her request, she tried to say something else but clutched her eyes tightly closed as pain coursed through her features._

 _She tilted for a minute and my arms shot out to keep her steady but she swatted them away, suddenly angry as she all but screamed_

 _"You have to go NOW!"_

 _I felt anger bubble inside me at her reaction and could barely rein it in as I barked_

 _"Are you insane! It would be a miracle to escape this alive with the five of us and you want me to leave?"_

 _She didn't seem like she was listening to my rant as she looked past me towards Natsu before she shifted her gaze back to me, her tone calmer now_

 _"Gajeel, mother would have heard by now of the break out and she will no doubt be headed towards your room" she said as she stared at me, eyes wide, panic swimming in their depths._

 _"I need you to listen carefully, I know my mother better than my sisters and I know they think she is this infallible creature incapable of wrong doing. But I know better" she sai_ _d_

 _I stared at her at that moment trying to understand what she was trying to say, her eyes betraying a truth still unknown to me._

 _"If she gets to your lodgings and discover you are not there and haven't been in a while. It would provoke a retaliation unlike any you have ever seen before and I can assure you, it will unleash a war that would destroy us all."_

 _My eyes widened as it became clearer, though a missing detail caused me to pause in confusion_

 _"Why would she suspect me or rather Erebus in Natsu's escape?" I asked_

 _She frowned, darting her eyes away as she said_

 _"She knows, Lucy told her everything"_

 _My jaw dropped at the_ _revelation, the sudden graveness of the situation dawning on me and as if to remind us of their immediate significance, an energy blast shot through my back and I doubled over in pain as Juvia overpowered the soldier and backed me_

 _"Are you okay?" she asked over her shoulder and I nodded towards her, I turned my gaze back to Cana as she examined my wound, she took out a card, it's fire magic searing the flesh of my wound to stop the bleeding as I bit my lip to frain from crying out._

 _"You need to go" she repeated_

 _"There is no way out" I reminded her, she became silent as if contemplating when Jellal suddenly appeared in front of us_

 _"We need a distraction, at least enough to get Natsu out of here, I have a plan" he said_

 _Cana lit up at that before whispering to me_

 _"As soon as Jellal implements his plan, you both make a run for i-"_

 _"No" I said_ _defiantly_

 _She frowned_

 _"No, I won't leave you and Juvia here to face this people alone"_

 _"Juvia doesn't mind, if Gajeel needs to leave, then so be it, Juvia will always protect her friends"_

 _Juvia's interruption cut through whatever retort Cana was about to give-the words dying on her tongue as we both turned to stare at the sea nymph we had_ _forgotten was still there- too befuddled to speak_

 _"Juvia, did you...did you hear our conversations?" I asked_ _finally_

 _"Enough to know that Princess Cana must have a good reason for you to leave" she said shooting me a look before adding_

 _"And you cannot let your stubboness be the end of us"_

 _Cana looked at me dead serious after that, determination alight in her eyes as she said_

 _"Your friend here is right Gajeel, if my mother confirms her suspicions, there is no telling what would happen, the war to stop the rebellion would only be a speck in the horizon in comparison to the one that would erupt between the two cities, and every other city between them would be caught in it! This is our chance to keep the peace a little longer...no matter how fickle and fragile it may be."_

 _I nodded towards her as Jellal's scream echoed through the field-before a roaring sound boomed from above, lightning shooting through the clouds in waves as_ _the sky seemed to crack open,_ _several stars twinkled brighter, moving closer like they were falling from the heavens..._

 _I had only a second to act as I made a grab at Cana and held Juvia, trying to get further away, noticing with relief that Natsu had the sense to back away as blinding light shot down from the sky, briefly covering everything before a raging storm loomed from above, the air thick with Jellal's magic as a soldier screamed pointing towards the sky. I didn't look, knowing what will be there, instead fought against the violent winds as I dropped down pulling the girls with me as the raging storm threatened to sweep us all away._

 _This was what he meant by distraction, if anything, this would only bring us more attention, the sound of terrified soldiers and running feet as the ground rumbled made me look up reflexively as the scorching ball of fire came down, I watched transfixed as always as the flaming meteorite descended from the heavens summoned by Jellal's heavenly body magic-a small gasp escaping Cana as it hit the earth obliterating everything around it._

 _The impact was devastating as I looked around at the bodies slumped on the ground, the few conscious soldiers retching their guts out, or scrambling to get away._

 _In the distance, amidst the dust and crumbling earth, I saw the dark silhouette of my brother fall to one knee as he gasped for air, looking down, I made to check on Cana and Juvia but she pushed me away motioning_ _for me to leave._

 _I pushed up to my feet and proceeded to weave my way through the haze, taking a glance at Natsu as he came towards me_

 _"Go!" I yelled at him as he got closer but he made like he had not heard me before shoving a piece of paper into my hands_

 _"Please...give it to her" he said before he turned, running away- more soldiers like ants from an ant-hill, crawling out of the palace in a distance._

 _I grabbed Jellal, draping his arm over my shoulder, turning to leave when my vision suddenly filled with white light that vanished as quickly as it had appeared leaving a soldier, stunned by lightning, his sword raised midair aiming for my head in its wake. As my vision cleared, I could clearly see one of Cana's floating cards slowly disappearing as the soldier fell to the ground, I glanced_ _back at Cana, mouthing my thanks as she nodded before turning back to take another route towards the palace._

"Do you think we made it?"

Jellal's voice pulled me back to reality and I looked at the door ahead as we closed the distance, my gut twisting in knots at the thought of leaving Cana and Juvia behind

I swallowed hard as we got to the door, my trembling hand closing around the handle as I turned to Jellal, barely able to utter a whisper

"Let's find out"

 **Hi guys again, this chapter was a monster to write, didn't go at all like I planned it, I do hope you guys like it, it was supposed to be one chapter but it became too long so I am going to cut into two parts, please let me know what you think, I would appreciate comments about the whole story so far, if you like where it's going or not... Anyways thank you all my reviewers for your encouragement, a special shout-out to cosmo333, your support has been amazing and you really have helped me become a better writer and I am grateful for that, and also my editor Alex, who doesn't read fan fiction or fantasy but took the time out to help edit this fic, thank you everyone**

 **PS : I don't know about you but I just love Natsu's letters *wink***


	17. Chapter 17 Secrets-Part 2

**Hellooo guys, I have missed you all, I am so so sorry this took a while but I am writing my thesis right now and getting ready to graduate so I have a lot on my plate, I have decided to cut this part and make it a trinity, the next one won't take too long because I am already halfway through but after that it may take a while, so please bear with me. PS, I rewrote chapter 13-the ball and I would like you guys to check it out because it will affect the story later on.**

 _The night sky was unusually bare, shrouded in darkness save the faintest gleam of moonlight that radiated over the plain in an ominous grey which seemed to spell doom for all cast in it's shadow._

 _A strong gust of wind blew my hair into my face and I shivered slightly, one shaking hand sweeping the stray hair behind my ear. My heart lurched to my throat as I stared ahead at the large palace looming in the distance, giving no clue to the potential horrors going on in it. Worry creased my brow and I bunched my skirts up in my sweaty palms as I picked up the pace towards the palace, my heart threatening to pound its way out of my chest_

 _A quick glance to my side assured me that Cana wasn't fairing any better, her skin had gotten considerably paler and I could see the rigid set to her shoulders and the tips of her mouth pulled down in a hard frown, she moved faster through the palace grounds, wading through every tree and rock in the darkness like she had memorized this path in her mind a thousand times. She suddenly looked back at me and forced a smile, the kind she used to give me when we were children and mother had caught us somewhere we werent supposed to be or eating something we weren't supposed to have. That same confident glint in her eyes that assured me that everything would be okay and though it's effect_ _wasn't the same as I remembered, I returned her smile._

 _I looked up to see Lily at the palace entrance. He looked like he had been expecting us as he gestured that we follow him though as we got closer, I felt the dread creep up my spine from the look on Lily's face._

 _"What has happened?" Cana asked as Lily escorted us to one of the palace rooms._

 _Lily remained silent until we were safely inside before facing us_

 _"How could this happen? Now of all times!" he cried_

 _"What did mother do?" Cana asked and I could hear my heart thundering in my ears as Lily said nothing._

 _"Lily, what did mother do to Lucy?" I whispered, terrified of his reply_

 _He looked from me to Cana and back before he sighed and said_

 _"Princess Lucy has been confined to her bedroom until Her Majesty decides a proper punishment for her"_

 _"We need to go see her now!" Cana said. I nodded my agreement but we were stopped by Lily_

 _"Her Majesty has ordered the guards to turn back anyone who tries to see her" he said_

 _Cana snorted_

 _"I can handle the guards"_

 _Lily gave her a pointed look before turning to me_

 _"Levy, you need to calm down and go talk to your mother for Lucy's sake, it may not even be enough as I have never seen your mother this angry before but it is worth a try" he said_

 _"I will go with y-" Cana added before she was interrupted by Lily_

 _"No, you will only make things worse"_

 _"I wouldn't sit idly by while my sist-" she protested but Lily would have none of it_

 _"You cannot go see your mother, you know your presence would only anger her" He said_

 _They argued for a while before I stepped in_

 _"Cana, Lily is right" she tried to argue but I stopped her_

 _"But you won't be sitting idly by, you will help getting us in to see Lucy, we need to let her know we are here to help" I said_

 _"I cannot let you do that" Lily said_

 _"Lily please, I am asking for 5 minutes with my sister, that's all, you don't have to let us in, just don't report it for 5 minutes" I pleaded_

 _He contemplated my request, his gaze centered on me before he sighed_

 _"5 minutes"_

 _I ran to hug him as he sputtered, his face burning with embarrassment_

 _"I will be on the lookout for you, be quick" Lily said and I mouthed my thanks as we left_

 _"What is the plan?" I asked Cana_

 _She gave me her famously mischievous smile as she replied_  
 _"Follow me"_

 _I stood at a distance as Cana distracted the first guard before immobilizing him then using his disappearance to lure the other guards at Lucy's door allowing me to slip in as she assured me she could handle them on her own_

 _I wondered briefly how many times Cana had done this, it was obvious she must have had a lot of practice and I realized just how ignorant I was of my older sister's life._

 _"Levy?"_

 _I turned to see Lucy at her window and I held her as she ran into my arms, she was shaking and I felt my heart constrict painfully at the state she must be in._

 _"Lucy, are you okay? Did anyone hurt you?" I asked as I traced the the light bruise on the side of her face_

 _She shook her head "It's nothing, I am just so glad to see you"_

 _My eyes narrowed, no one would dare lay a hand on a princess of Asteria except-_

 _"Did mother do this?" I asked even as my brain struggled to give the words meaning_

 _She remained silent and I grabbed her shoulders_

 _"Did she?" I repeated, my voice ringing a little higher as my state bordered on hysteric_

 _"She didn't mean to...she was very angry" Lucy blurted out and I suddenly felt dizzy, squeezing my eyes shut, I tried to push away the image of mother hitting her, the implausible notion proved by the jarring bruise on Lucy's face_

 _"Levy, that's not important now, What has happened to Natsu? I have been kept here without any news" she said as worry etched on her features_

 _"He is fine, his...execution has been delayed" I said_

 _She breathed in relief and then she grabbed my hands_

 _"I know the name of the person behind all this, the person trying to kill Erza and who started the rebellion"_

 _I blinked as she drew closer_

 _"Ivan" she whispered_

 _I looked at her confused as she continued_

 _"His father is second in command in the rebellion's army, and he is one of their top ranking officials, Natsu told me at the ball that he discovered that Ivan must have a connection in Erebus that has promised him the throne of Asteria if he helped win the war"_

 _I stared at her blankly, as her words moved too quickly in my head for me to fully comprehend_

 _"But, he is not Asterian, surely no one would support his claim" I blubbered finally_

 _"Luckily the old Queen has four daughters, one already married to Erebus and two that could be malleable, with only-"_

 _"With only one being a true threat" I breathed and Lucy nodded_

 _"Ivan knows Erza would never agree to marriage with him even to broker peace in Asteria and she has the highest claim to the throne and the support of all Asteria, going against her would be difficult and even if he manages to win, his reign would be short lived but with Erza gone and Asteria torn apart by war, what could Cana, a princess whose behavior is frequently questionable or the third princess who is barely known do anything about it?_

 _I shook my head slowly as her words sank in and I panicked at a startling realization_

 _"Ezra' s life is still in danger! And we still don't know anything about the masked assailant" I said_

 _"Natsu said he had followed an envoy from Ivan to Asteria on the night of the ball but had lost him just before the ball began"_

 _"And he could be anywhere now, planning another attempt on Ezra's life" I choked out as my heart pounded against my ribs_

 _"Did you tell mother all this?" I asked and Lucy looked down as her shoulders slumped slightly_

 _"No I couldn't, she made me start from the beginning and wouldn't listen anymore as I narrated my encounters with Natsu, she hit me across the face and got the guards to take me to my room when I insisted she hear the rest" she mumbled and I put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed slightly._

 _"You did your best, don't w-"_

 _We heard a loud crash on the door before it opened slowly, our eyes fixated on it as Cana's face appeared._

 _"Lev, we have got to go" she said then she winked at Lucy_

 _"Hang in there doll, just let your big sister take care of things" she said, a wry smile forming on her face. Lucy smiled as she nodded, giving me one last look as I made my way to the door_

 _"Don't worry, Luce, I will make mother listen, I promise" I said even as I remained clueless on how to achieve that_

 _I stepped over the unconscious bodies of the guards at Lucy's doorway and shot Cana a look_

 _"What? I said I would handle it, I...handled...it"_

 _I shook my head as Lily came towards us_

 _"Mara's Crown! Cana! what did you do to the guards!?" He scolded_

 _"What!? They are still alive! forgive me for not having time to be delicate!" she retorted and I stepped between them_

 _"Lily, take me to see mother" I said and he turned, leading the way._

*******  
 _"Does your husband know about Lucy?" Cana asked suddenly as we made our way to mother's private quarters_

 _I nodded and she let out a disgruntled sound_

 _"You told him before me? Your own blood!?" she said shaking her head_

 _"I guess it's true what they say... When you're in love..."_

 _I blushed, shaking my head vigorously as she gave me a sly look_

 _"It's not like that Cana, I had to tell him, he kind of stumbled upon the secret just like you did"_

 _She scoffed_

 _"Only he didn't bully it out of me" I said shooting her a sideways glance_

 _She gasped, her hand on her chest in mock hurt_

 _"Bully? I never bully" she said, her lips curving up in a slow grin as she burst into a fit of giggles and I found myself giggling alongside her despite the mess we were in_

 _Then she stared at me, her expression suddenly serious_

 _"Levy, when you talk with mother...be strong" she warned_

 _I looked at her confused by what she meant but I nodded as she leaned in to kiss my forehead before turning to leave_

 _"Where will you go?" I called after her as she left_

 _She glanced over her shoulder, the same mischievous glint I had come to associate with her in her eyes_

 _"Where I am needed" she said with a smile_

 _I shook my head and nodded my thanks to Lily as I knocked on mother's door_

 _"I said I wanted to be left alone!" came the harsh response and I almost lost my nerve_

 _"Mother, it's Levy" I said, there was a heavy silence before the door slowly opened as she stood at the entrance_

 _"Levy, what is the matter?" she asked_

 _"I need to talk to you" I said. She stared at me and then she sighed, stepping aside to let me in_

 _"I presume you are here on your sister's behalf?" she asked as she walked to her bed stand picking up a chalice of wine. I studied her as she drank, her hair was disheveled and her eyes sunken like she hadn't had a wink of sleep and judging by the empty bottles on her desk, she had been drinking. I swallowed, I had never seen mother like this, the war had taken its toll on her. She regarded me questioningly_

 _"You are here on Lucy's behalf are you not?" she repeated_

 _I nodded slowly_

 _"Mother I think you need to listen to-"_

 _"Listen!?" she scoffed, shaking her head_

 _"Levy, she is in love with a Gorgon! A Gorgon trying to destroy us! I am trying to garner support from our allies and my daughter is sleeping with the enemy!" She shrieked, incredulity written on her face as she turned to face me_

 _"I know mother but that's what she was trying to tell you, the Gorgons are not the enemy! Some people are behind all this, she-"_

 _"Yes I heard all about it, King Balon apparently is one of the suspects! Tell me Levy, what could Balon possibly gain from sending his men to be slaughtered in a war he instigated? Who is most likely to gain from Asteria losing support from their greatest ally?"_

 _I fell silent, I couldn't question her reasoning_

 _"Isn't it more logical that the rebels found a better way to destroy us from within by seducing my daughter and breeding mistrust against the only kingdom strong enough to help us defeat them?" she cried_

 _I inhaled deeply, this was going to be harder than I thought_

 _"I know it sounds crazy mother...but the Gorgons are the ones being manipulated! Natsu isnt on a mission to seduce Lucy, I am sure of it!"_

 _"Sure of it? How could you be so sure!? because your sister told you so!?" She asked impatiently_

 _"No" I said, rubbing the dampness of my palms against my gown as I paused to take a deep breath_

 _"Because I have met Natsu" I said_

 _She blinked, her eyes growing wider as she bellowed_

 _"What!?"_

 _I flinched at the tone of her voice, the chalice in her shaking hand spilling wine all over the floor_

 _"How?" She growled as she regarded me with fierce violet eyes that had darkened a few shades with rage_

 _"I stumbled on him in Bashan" I mumbled my eyes downcast before flicking my gaze back to her as I quickly added_

 _"And I could see his genuine love for Lucy, there is absolutely no doubt in my mind that he would never try to manipulate her"_

 _She stared at me in disbelief_

 _"And I am supposed to base my judgement that would decide the future of Asteria on your beliefs!? We need Allies! Not the whims and wishes of my daughters!"_

 _"And we can have them if we trust Natsu" I insisted and she was suddenly very angry_

 _"Trust!?" She said almost maniacally like the term was a vicious onslaught on her person as she paced about like a caged animal, then she rounded on me, the anger and pain so blatant on her face, It overwhelmed me with guilt and I swallowed to push down the knot forming in my throat, my heart beating with a dull ache_

 _"At this point I don't know who I can trust!" she said bitterly, waving her spilling chalice wildly, her voice slicing through my heart by it's near pitiful tone_

 _"Surely not Balon, nor my army..." She paused and turned, her face draining of all emotion as violet eyes regarded me with a cold stare,_

 _"Not even you"_

 _The heartrending words forced a torrent of emotions through me and I had to fight back tears at the pure anger mingled with a twinge of hate in her expression that made me nearly cower just by the sheer power of it_

 _I squeezed my eyes shut, blocking the excruciating pain from her sharp remark then I bit into my whimpering lip, drawing anger from the image of Lucy's bruised face_

 _"So what now mother. You will just ignore the truth and fall into Balon's trap? Keep us in line by punishment or worse, physical abuse!?..." I realized I was shouting now but I didn't care_

 _"You would kill an innocent man whose only crime was loving your daughter and condemn your child to misery, if she even lives long en-"_

 _The loud clatter sound of the chalice hitting the ground rang loudly in my ears, effectively cutting off my angry tirade and it took a moment for me to realize she had thrown it at me, missing my face by a hair's breadth._

 _I stared at her as the sound slowly dimmed in the background, speechless_

 _"Get out!" she said in a low growl, the tension between us growing thicker as her features darkened considerably and I felt the icy claws of fear grip my insides_

 _I took a step back, chills running down my spine when Cana's warning rang through my mind. I straightened, clenching my fists_

 _"No! You will listen! The only way I would leave here is if you magically drag me out!" I barked my gaze firmly on hers as she became rigid, my chest heaving from my effort secretly hoping she wouldn't see through my false bravado and make good on my threat. One of mother's powers was telekinesis which she used on serious law offenders to do her will, and it had been described as a terrible ordeal_

 _She stared at me taken aback by my outburst and I saw guilt flash through her features_

 _"I would never do that" she said in a low tone before she added shakily_

 _"You know that"_

 _"I am not sure anymore" I said simply and I watched her face crumble, the facade she had been struggling to maintain falling apart as she sank to her chair. She buried her face in her hands and I went to her on impulse, my hand tentatively stroking back her hair as she said in a broken whisper_

 _"I am so sorry Levy"_

 _I slowly sank next to her, gradually resting my head on her shoulder. I closed my eyes letting the tears fall when I felt her hand lightly brush my cheek. We stayed like that for a while before she broke the silence_

 _"Levy, tell me everything"_

 _ **Thank you so much for all the sweet reviews, it made me so much more determined to finish this story, I hope you like this**_


	18. Chapter 18 Secrets-part 3

**Hey guys...wow sorry for the long break, finally graduated! So yay me...Happy New year..I am going to finish this story as quickly as I can from now on. I hope you like this. Thank you so much for all the sweet reviews. Never stop?**

"Ivan?" Mother asked as she paced about, her eyebrows furrowed as she dwelled on what I had told her

I nodded "Do you know him?" I asked

"Yes, I met him once before the rebellion, then he was only a young Gorgon that seemed to disagree with his father a lot, I didn't like him...but I could never imagine him part of this" She said and I could see from her eyes that she was deep in thought

"What about King Balon? Do you think he may truly be involved?" I asked

She sighed heavily, closing her eyes as she sat at the edge of her bed. Her shoulders slumped as she fiddled with her hands. We sat there in heavy silence for a while before she finally spoke

"I wouldn't like to think it was possible, but a letter with his seal? That's difficult to ignore, Balon never lets anyone near his seal, he is too paranoid. Besides..." she paused

"Mother?" I asked when she didnt continue

She jerked like she was pulled out of her thoughts and I heard her exhale deeply before she continued

"I never told you girls why Balon hates Asteria so much" She said

"He has always been jealous of us and he is greedy" I said

"No, not always" she said her tone so low it was difficult to hear her, her eyes were downcast as a cloud of despair hung in the air around her and when she turned to me, I was shocked to see her eyes glisten with tears

"He hates us because of me..." she said brokenly

"And I deserve it" she breathed, tears spilling from her eyes as she continued

"You know, Balon lived in Asteria for a whole year when he was younger"

"What?" I asked surprised as he hated his trips to Asteria, he complained about everything and would be on the first carriage back as soon as he finished his business

"Yes, many years ago" Mother said with a sad smile, her eyes wistful like she was having a pleasant memory. It was so surreal, I couldn't remember mother ever having a thought concerning Balon that was pleasant.

"It was just after the third great war. He had been forced by his ailing father, the king of Erebus at that time to come and learn our customs and build relationships with Asteria. He was a young man then and didnt understand diplomacy so he complained about everything... with one exception" She suddenly smiled, glee curving her lips but never reaching her eyes as they remained deeply sorrowful

"Her name was Maelia. She was a distant cousin on my mother's side who had lost all her family in the great war and was taken in by my Grandfather. I had lost my parents in the war and she quickly became my family." she paused her grin growing wider

"I was the cautious one while she was free spirited, loving and fought hard for what she believed in." Mother's eyes were distant and unfocused as she recanted her story. She remained smiling but still had an air of sadness around her. I watched her with dread as she continued, her misery growing more profound with each passing minute

"I had been alone before her...my grandfather was not a very affectionate man..." I watched anger flash in her eyes and tension grip her shoulders..."And after my parents died...he never fully recovered...he was always distant and I felt a need to prove myself worthy of the throne." Then suddenly the tension evaporated and a slight smile curved my mother's lips

"That changed with Maelia. She had had a difficult life but she was always radiant and full of life...and when that life was taken from her...I couldn't do anything." She said her voice cracking through the last sentence as she broke down in sobs, tears falling from her helpless eyes as her hands clung to her shoulders and she rocked back and forth slowly. I felt an ache in my chest as I watched her and I slowly took one of her hands in mine. It seemed to draw her briefly from her grief as she stopped trembling and placed her other hand over mine, then she took in a long breath and continued

"It shouldn't have been a surprise that Balon fell deeply in love with her. She was kind and very mischievous and he was her favorite target. The highlight of her day was playing pranks on him and since he was always so easily riled, they were constantly at odds with each other. Yet, it was a surprise when they did and even more when it changed him. He complained less about Asteria and would even accompany Maelia to give out food and aid, which she did from time to time. It wasn't long before they were married and went back to Erebus"

"I also married your father after that and everything was great for a while and though I saw Maelia less and less as she had her children and I too became a mother, we sent letters and as official emissary, she visited often but tragedy will strike on her final visit." She said brokenly and I looked at her confused as she continued shakily

"There was a rebellion brewing between the advisors that didn't think my grandfather was fit to rule. They grew tired of his strict policies and desired to establish Asteria as it once was before the time of Queen Mara, where leaders were appointed by the divinities and ruled together without a king. They called themselves 'the Republic' and plotted to banish the royal family. They used my grandfather's death to launch an attack. Planning to kidnap me before the coronation, they captured my carriage but they found Mae instead as she had been visiting Asteria in it" Mother squeezed my hand tightly as tears trailed down her cheeks

"They demanded my abdication in exchange for her release. The advisors were adamant against it but I was desperate to save her. Two days before giving in to their demands, I received a letter from a member in the Republic. He had deserted them when he learned of their plans to kill Mae. He was an elder I had known since I was a child and he admitted his regret in being part of such a radical group intent on killing innocents and proved his determination to rectify his mistake by exposing their hideout and the identities of the members. He even assured me of a way to save the kingdom and Maelia." She released my hand, reaching for the chalise of wine, she took a long swill before she continued.

"So I chose to trust him, I pleaded with Balon who wanted to rescue his wife with bloodshed and war." Sadness descended on mother again, fatigue becoming more pronounced in the small lines around her hollow eyes as she said in broken whisper

"'Just a few days'...I begged him... 'do it for Mae'..." She said more to herself than me as she closed her eyes, tears falling down her cheeks as her features portrayed her immeasurable pain.

"The plan was for my coronation to go on as planned, the rebels would be forced to attack to prevent the ceremony and a small elite force would save Maelia. Balon insisted to be part of the group despite every warning and I commanded Lily to accompany him. Everything went according to plan, the rebels attacked and were apprehended...but I had been betrayed. One of the captives was revealed to be the defector and as I reeled in shock and confusion, he went into a frenzy, laughing maniacally, revealing their true intent." She suddenly inhaled sharply and became rigid as she exhaled slowly

"They wanted to utterly destroy us by invoking another war with Erebus. The would watch us fall and rebuild the republic from the ashes even if it meant sacrificing thousands of lives. Maelia was to be the spark to incite war. They said the poison that killed her took two weeks to consume her completely. That she struggled to stay alive in severe agony before Balon arrived, only for her to die in his arms." Her voice hitched in her throat, and broken sobs left her mouth but there were no more tears, only a deeply haunted look and her lips trembling as she relived the anguish.

"I can still hear his screams at night even after all these years, his eyes burning with hatred and pain as he accused me of killing her. If only I had not trusted him..if...if only I let Balon defeat the rebels sooner...Maelia would still be alive." She covered her face in her hands and I placed my hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her as her shoulders shook silently, then she exhaled and continued

"The rebels plan failed, Balon left Asteria but he was too broken to start a war, instead he retreated to himself but he never forgave me". She said finally and as we sat in silence, I took in all she had said. I could never have imagined such a painful past, I stared at mother, wondering how she had carried such a burden alone for so long —the scars engraved in her soul almost visible in her worn out face and the guilt that consumed her for so long reflected in the hollowness of her eyes, nothing but an empty shell left to fight the ghosts that haunt her at night and her enemies in the day. It broke my heart and I reached out to offer her some comfort but she stood up suddenly, her red swollen eyes the only hint of her previously vulnerable state as she quickly masked her emotions. Then she turned to me, her eyes furrowing in contemplation as she said

"This Gorgon, you trust him?" She studied me as I simply nodded still shaken by our previous conversation. She stared at me for a few minutes as if struggling between two options. Then she turned quickly, going to her table, she picked up a pen and paper and spoke as she wrote

"Very well, the Gorgons will just have to prove they can be trusted. I will send a letter to Igneel to meet to discuss terms for a truce...and the release of his son" I felt a wave of relief wash over me but I schooled my features to hide my emotions, still, I must have given something away because she said

"Don't get too excited, we must confirm the ties Erebus has with the rebe—" she paused as her eyes widened in realization, then she swirled around and gripped my shoulders so quickly, I had barely enough time to blink.

"Does he know?" She asked, her wild eyes filled with such terror that I froze in fear of her reaction to the truth. The words left my mouth before I could think to stop them.

"No, he knows nothing" I lied and I felt a stab of guilt as she visibly relaxed and let out a relieved sigh

"We cannot trust anyone, if Balon is involved, there is a possibility Gajeel was sent here for an alternative reason. The marriage might be a ruse to garner our trust and gain information" she said as she straightened and continued writing.

I knew it couldn't be true. There was no way Gajeel would be involved. The memory of his kiss flashed through my mind. I may not know him very well but there was something there...something real...

"For all we know Balon may even attempt to save your Gorgon." Mother added pulling me from my thoughts

"I doubt that mother, Ivan planned to have Natsu killed" I replied

"Yes but it would be in their best interest to dispose of him themselves before he starts telling their secrets or discover who he may have told...Balon is paranoid enough to attempt it...And with his sons here...it may be safer to move the Gorgon till we know who can trust." She said

"He knows" I blurted out suddenly unsure what the implications of lying would be for Gajeel and I watched her shoulders tense as she slowly turned to me...her mouth slightly hung open in shock.

"What?!" She asked as I blubbered in fear

"He asked and I was sure I could trust him so I told him" I said almost in a whisper and mother rose in anger, the chair screeching loudly as it scraped harshly across the floor.

"Do you have any idea what you have done?" She shrieked

"Not only is the Gorgon's life in danger but your sister's"

"I trust him" I said quietly and she let out an exasperated sigh as she rubbed between her eyes

"Why? Because of the ruse of a marriage?...Don't tell me—" She paused, her eyes becoming frantic and her mouth pulled down in a frown.

"You have feelings for him" she said regarding me closely. I looked away surprised by my unwillingness to give her an answer. She let out a long sigh, walking up to me and grasping my shoulders

"Levy, your judgement is clouded" she said vigorously. I tried to protest but she whirled around and paced about the room mulling over her next move.

"We cannot be sure about anything now...the Gorgon's life might be in danger or he might have lied and is working with Erebus for all we know...either way...with the Erebian princes here...his escape is imminent" Mother said as her eyebrows furrowed in a deep frown

"Gajeel would not betray us mother, if he is involved, he may only attempt to protect an innocent man" I said but she shook her head and shot me a strange look.

"And what would motivate him to do that, he knows that is treason, why would he risk his own life?" She asked and I suddenly became tongue tied. There was no answer I could give that would work in my favour. She seemed to read my mind and scoffed.

"Because of his devotion to your marriage?" I said nothing in reply and she walked to me, one finger pulling my chin to gaze up at her. Her eyes were apologetic as she brushed my cheek with the knuckles of one hand

"I am sorry Levy...for getting you mixed up in all of this." She paused, her fingers pulling away—the tenderness dissapearing as her features hardened to an unreadable mask.

"But I will not make the same mistake. This time I will protect the people I love. Your sister may be in danger as we speak and the Erebians may already be planning the—."

The sound of the bell suddenly rang loudly throughout the room and I felt dread go up my spine. I turned in time to see realization dawn in mother's eyes before resolution set in. I swallowed loudly against the knot lodged in my throat as I realized it would be almost impossible now to prove Gajeel's loyalty. Mother whirled around going to her door and I followed behind trying to convince her not to rush to a conclusion. She ignored me, calling for a guard to confirm her suspicion and giving orders to secure Lucy's safety.

"Mother...Gajeel is inno—" I mumbled as I struggled to keep up with her long strides

"Innocent!?" She mocked and shot me an angry glance as she continued quickly towards Gajeel's quarters

"He may be involved in breaking out a prisoner on foreign soil. Even if by some miracle he is loyal to you as you have said. You know well enough that I cannot pardon crimes of this magnitude. He would have broken a treaty and averted justice on foreign soil...that is treason!" She spat angrily.

I felt fear claw at my insides and hoped he truly wasn't involved, I wondered if Cana may have someth—

"Your majesty...A letter arrived that must be looked at urgently." We turned to see Lily running towards us. Mother shot me a glance and took the letter from him. Her eyes widened and she looked up at me

"Wait here" she said and walked into a room with Lily.

I wondered the contents of the letter as the sound of guards shouting and running echoed in the background. I felt my pulse race and my heart beat loudly in my chest as my thoughts shifted to Gajeel. I couldn't shake the feeling that he was in the thick of it and could only fathom the horrible punishment that awaited him. The sound of the door swinging open freed me from my thoughts and I suddenly had to run to get into step with mother as she strode quickly with Lily beside her. I gathered up courage to plead Gajeel's case one more time but before I could say the words she spoke

"Enough Levy...It is out of my hands" she said with a tone of finality and I could only nod, my eyes falling to my feet—the slight echo it made dulling my surroundings and I wondered faintly what the cruel hand of fate had in store for us.


End file.
